


Huwag mo na kasing itanong

by iwaichoomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Matinding pining mga dudeparetsongbros, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaichoomi/pseuds/iwaichoomi
Summary: Change is the only constant thing in this world, kung hindi man pinaka-constant.Syempre, alam ni Satori iyon. Katulad nalang nuong magbago ang nararamdaman niya para sa tropa niyang si Wakatoshi.Pero nakalimutan niya yatang change is constant para sa lahat. Ibig sabihin, para din kay Wakatoshi.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> naganap nga ang ushiten neyshen sa aking sistema dahil sa pangdedemonyo ni retsam ayan (@gonqju bozzxc) at dahil hinihintay ko pa ang evaluation para sa tanginang manuscript ko 😢 
> 
> rOLD PA-VOID sino ba nagsabing maging writer ako puta kasalanan na naman ni terushima pakboi
> 
> anyway ayun lang pagkalipas oras. At practice na ren huehue 
> 
> @ me @bokutomode mga hoes amp by3

**July** **2009**  
  


"So, pre, 'yung tanong ko," bulong ni Satori sa katabi niyang si Kuroo. Nilingon naman siya ng lalaki pero hindi sumagot. Pumitsi lang ito.

"Hoy!" pabulong na singhal ni Satori sa katabi. "Kinakausap kita nang maayos eh!"

Hindi pa rin sumagot si Kuroo. Nagpatuloy lang ito sa pagsusulat ng notes. Inis na sumandal pabalik si Satori sa upuan niya at nakangiwing binuksan ang dalawang unang butones ng uniform niya.

Iginala niya ang mga mata sa loob ng classroom. Sa loob ng isang mainit na klase, tatlong Eureka electric fan na pinag-aagawan ng mga suwapang nilang mga kaklase, ang teacher nilang si Ma'am Roldan na walang ibang ginawa kundi magbenta ng gummy worms, sa likuran niya kung saan patagong kumakain ng turon sina Tanaka at Bokuto.

Sa labas ng nakabukas na bintana kung saan may mga puno ng mangga at gumamela na nagbibigay ng mga aninong dahon sa loob ng classroom. At syempre, ang laging huli pero pinakamatagal na minamasid ng mga mata niya, si Wakatoshi sa dulong row at pinaka huling upuan.

Nagsusulat ito at halatang hirap na hirap sa puwesto nito. Dahil kaliwete si Wakatoshi, kailangan pa nitong ipihit ang katawan para makapagsulat sa kahoy na adjacent table ng upuan.

Alam ni Satori na walang nakakapansin. Lahat ay abala sa pagsusulat ng Ang Pitong Virtue na pinapasulat ng tinatamad magturo na teacher nila. Kahit na si Kuroo, ang tanging tao na nakakaalam ng lihim na pagtingin ni Satori (nakita ni Kuroo ang likod ng notebook ni Satori na puno ng pangalan ni Wakatoshi, maraming salamat) ay hindi siya pinapansin.

Kaya naman wala siyang preno sa pagtitig. Sa kung paano kumunot ang noo ni Wakatoshi habang iniikot nito ang puting bimpo nito bilang make-shift electric fan.

 _Grabe talaga_ , sa isip-isip ni Satori habang gumuguhit ang isang matipid na ngiti sa mga labi niya. _Utak niya._

Nagpatuloy lang siya sa pagkakatitig kay Wakatoshi. At lalong lumawak ang ngiti niya nang ipatong ni Wakatoshi sa balikat nito ang hawak na bimpo.

Heto ang bumubuo sa araw-araw ni Satori. Mula lunes hanggang biyernes, hindi na siya lugi pa kung lagi naman niyang makikita si Wakatoshi.

Sobrang gwapo. Pa-fall kahit walang ginagawa. Kaya hindi mapigilan ni Satori ang tumitig.

Nang biglang mag-angat ng tingin si Wakatoshi. At saktong napatingin sa kanya.

Nanigas ang ngiti ni Satori. Wala ring reaksyon si Wakatoshi. At tumigil ito sa pagsusulat. Putangina.

 _Paniqué_ , sigaw sa isip ni Satori. At dahil isa siyang ugok, ngumisi siya at sumenyas ng _shaka hand sign_. Putangina ulit.

Pero bigla yatang naghiwalay ang dagat na pumapagitna sa timog at hilaga. Bumukas ang kalangitan at kumaway si Mr. Clean. Kumanta si Jollibee ng Love Ko 'To. Nag-break sina Tooru at Hajime.

Lahat na ng imposible, dahil biglang ngumiti si Wakatoshi; bahagyang nakalabas ang pantay nitong mga ngipin at syempre, direkta sa kanya. Isa pang putangina. Iyong hindi malutong. Medyo malambot kasi marupok.

Si Satori ang naunang umiwas ng tingin. Dahil puta ulit, hindi niya kaya ang pagtitig ni Wakatoshi nang may ngiti sa mga labi nito.

"Grabe 'yon, Panginoon," usal ni Satori pagkatapos ay naglabas ng malalim na paghinga.

"Pokpok," bulong ni Kuroo.

"Tangina mo," bulong ni Satori habang nakangiti pa rin. Nakangiti habang nakaharap sa blackboard.

Syempre, hindi niya nakita ang mangilang beses na pagnakaw ng tingin ni Wakatoshi sa gawi niya. At sa pagkakataon na iyon, iba na ang ngiti sa mga labi nito.

 _Putangina_.

Pero hindi utak ni Satori ang napamura.  
  


•

Hindi na kaya ni Satori. Putang Jumbo Hotdog na 'yan.

"Kuroo, tangina ka kanina pa kita kinakausap, eh!" pangungulit ni Satori sa lalaki. Hinawakan niya sa braso si Kuroo pero pumiglas ito. Tumama sa bakal na stand ng ilaw ang siko ni Kuroo, dahilan para mapamura na naman ang binata.

"Puta ka, malandi ka kasi! Rinding rindi na 'ko sa 'yo!" nakangiwing iyak ni Kuroo. Tumigil sila sa harap ng mapupundi nang ilaw ng Luneta, napalilibutan ng iba pang mga estudyante at mga sidewalk vendors na nagtitinda ng lemonade na may mga hiwa ng ponkan at dalanghita. May mga tao ring nagbebenta ng turon pero sa tingin ni Satori e lamig na ang mga saging niyon.

"Hindi mo pa nga naririnig eh!" angal ni Satori nang humarap siyang muli kay Kuroo.

"Alam ko na 'yan, dyosmiyo! ' _Kuroo, nahuli niya kong nakatingin!_ ', ' _Tetsurou, parang gusto ko na umamin_!', ' _Ay hindi na_ _pala_ _hehe baka hindi niya ko type!_ ', ' _Tetsurou,_ _tropa_ _natin 'yon pero parang ayaw ko na bigla!_ '," nakangawang sabi ni Kuroo. Isang suntok sa braso ang nakuha niya mula sa nagngangalit na si Satori.

"Gago! May makarinig sa 'yo!" angil niya sa kaibigan.

"Bakit? Sinabi ko bang si Wakatoshi-"

Napasunggab si Satori kay Kuroo. "Tangina mo ka talaga-" sabi niya sa matinis na boses nang may magsalita.

"Satori."

Sabay napalingon sina Kuroo at Satori kay Wakatoshi, bag na nakasabit sa parehas na balikat at okay na sana, pwede nang good boy. Kung hindi lang nakabukas ang isang unang butones sa uniform nito at kung wala itong hikaw sa parehas na tainga.

 _Puta talaga_ , ngawa ni Satori sa isip niya. _Strength, Maykapal._ _Strength_ _ang kailangan ko._

"Hello," biglang singit ni Kuroo at kumaway sa harap ng mukha ni Wakatoshi. "Nandito rin ako."

Kumurap-kurap lang si Wakatoshi kay Kuroo. At muling nagbalik kay Satori ang atensyon nito.

"Pauwi na kayo?" tanong ni Wakatoshi, ga salita nito na halos hindi na maintindihan dahil nilamon na ng maingay na kalsada ng U.N. ang boses nito at nauna nang maglakad. Sumunod si Satori, at si Kuroo na gusto nang umiling.

"Oo, pards. Ikaw ba?" si Kuroo.

"Hindi pa," sagot ni Wakatoshi. "Daan ako kina Semi."

"Awow, may pagdalaw."

 _Bobo_ , iyak na naman ni Satori sa isip niya.

"Hindi ko jowa 'yon," mabilis na sagot ni Wakatoshi. At syempre, nakatingin siya kay Satori nang sinabi niya iyon.

" _ **Vito Cruz! Vito Cruz! Diretso!"**_ Sigaw ng barker na nakadungaw patagilid sa harapang upuan ng jeep.

Pero hindi iyon naulinigan ni Satori. Dahil mas tutok ang atensyon niya sa matangkad na lalaking nakatayo sa tabi niya, nakatitig paibaba sa kanya. Walang ekspresyon sa mukha ni Wakatoshi, pero sa ilang taon na naging kaklase niya ang lalaki ay alam niyang naghahanap ito ng reaksyon sa mukha niya.

Sa mukha niya na mukhang joker.

"Nyeh nyeh," mahinang pang-aasar ni Satori. "Wala naman akong sinabi."

Gusto nang magdabog ni Kuroo.

Muli siyang tumingala para tingnan ang kaibigan dahil opo, matangkad si Wakatoshi. At nanghina nga si Satori dahil nakatitig talaga si Wakatoshi sa kanya.

Katulad ng nakagawian, si Satori ang naunang umiwas ng tingin. Itinuon niya ang pansin sa harapan; sa mga bumubusinang sasakyan at mga nagtatawanang estudyante. Mga naiiritang trabahante na walang choice kung 'di ang sumabay sa mga maiingay na estudyanteng maghintay ng sasakyang jeep.

Hindi na naalala pa ni Satori si Kuroo. Ang alam niya lang ay dapat niyang panindigan ang pagkatigas ng mukha ekspresyon niya pagkatapos niyang mag-nyeh nyeh may Wakatoshi. Mas mabuti nang magmukhang tanga kaysa naman may mahalata si Wakatoshi sa kakaibang kinikilos niya.

Syempre, ibahin mo si Kuroo. Hindi iyon papayag nang hindi nagpapapansin, parang si Bokuto lang.

"Ano na, Toshi?" Si Kuroo. "Ayan na 'yung jeep, oh? Kina Semi na diretso niyan."

Gustong manghambalos ni Satori. Baka kasi nalimutan na ni Wakatoshi ang pagpunta kina Semi. At baka hindi sinasadyang napaalala pa ni Kuroo.

Lumingon muli si Satori kay Wakatoshi para makita ang ekspresyon nito.

 _Wow, ang_ _tapang_ _ko,_ _ah_ _?_ , sa isip-isip ni Satori.

Ilang beses lumunok si Wakatoshi, diretso na ang mga mata nito sa harapan. Wala nang pagtitig kay Satori. Ngunit halata na pinipilit nitong huwag lumingon sa kanila ni Kuroo. Kapagkuwan ay nagsalita rin si Wakatoshi.

"Hindi na," anito. Sabay tingin paibaba kay Satori. "Sa susunod na lang."

Umiwas ng tingin si Satori. Pero syempre, bago niya ginawa iyon eh tumangu-tango muna siya. Para ba magmukhang sumang-ayon siya sa sagot nito. O para lang masabing may reaksyon siya.

Pero ang totoo, hindi niya lang talaga kaya ang pagtitig ni Wakatoshi.

 _Luh! Bakit ganito makatingin 'to?! Baka nakakahalata na 'tong kumag na 'to_ , tanong ni Satori sa sarili.

Pero imbis na magpanic eh wala siyang naramdamang kakaiba.

Ha! Syempre! Imposible kasing makahalata si Wakatoshi. Napakaimposible. Puta, mas matibay pa mukha ni Wakatoshi kaysa sa buong Intramuros.

Palihim na siniko ni Satori si Kuroo.

Nakasimangot namang siniko pabalik ni Kuroo si Satori. Mas malakas. Yung tipong umigwas talaga braso ni Satori.

"Gago ka, ah?" mahinang angal ni Satori kay Kuroo.

"Gago ka din, third year high school ka lang, palag ka na?!"

"Magkaklase tayo, tangina mo!" isa pang kurot ni Satori kay Kuroo.

Nilingon ni Satori si Wakatoshi na ngayon ay nakakunot na ang noo. Hustong magdabog ni Satori. Malamang sa malamang, nakita ni Wakatoshi ang palitan nila ng slight bugbugan nila ni Kuroo.

"Una na pala kami! Hehe!" biglang paalam ni Satori sabay hatak kay Kuroo.

"Huy, gago! Saan tayo?!" natatarantang tanong ni Kuroo.

"Robinson's! Tangina! Haha!"

Lalong nangunot ang noo ni Wakatoshi. Pero bago pa magtanong ang binata ay mabilis nang hinatak ni Satori si Kuroo para makalayo na sa malignong si Wakatoshi. Tangina. Ganuon katindi kung gaano manghilakbot si Satori dahil sa crush niya ang tropa niya.

"Sandali lang-"

Pero wala nang narinig si Satori. Hindi na niya pinakinggan si Wakatoshi.

Pakaladkad niyang hinatak si Kuroo pabalik ng Time's Plaza. At tangina, parang gusto bumalik ni Satori dahil bigla niya lang naman naisip na iniwan niya nila ni Kuroo na mag-isa sa Wakatoshi sa harap ng napupundi nang ilaw ng Luneta.

At syempre, napansin ni Kuroo ang pagtigil niya at ang biglang pangungunot ng kanyang noo. Ang habang buhay na observant na si Kuroo, sa sobrang galing nito pwede nang guidance councilor.

"Panindigan mo 'yan," ani Kuroo. "Iniwan mo 'yung tao."

"Puta, parang awa. 'Wag ka magsalita na parang nag-break kami," atungal ni Satori kay Kuroo.

Pumitsi si Kuroo.

"Umamin ka nalang kaya?"

Ikinalingon iyon ni Satori. Naputol ang kaunting paghingal niya para tingnan si Kuroo nang diretsahan. Gusto niya sanang murahin si Kuroo. Simpleng ' _bwakanang ina mo_ ', iyung tunog pagod para naman mahimasmasan si Satori dahil pakiramdam niya nanghihina siya kapag hindi siya nakakapagmura.

Pero seryoso si Kuroo. Nakatingin ito sa kanya nang diretso, bahagyang nakapikit ang mga talukap ng mga mata na para bang inaantok.

Natural na kay Kuroo iyon. Pero wala ang nakapang-uuyam na ngiti nito ngayon. Walang halong panloloko. Walang halong biro.

Napalunok si Satori.

"'Di ko kaya," pag-amin ni Satori. Sinamahan niya ng pagak na pagtawa ang dulo ng mga salita niya. Pero hindi talaga nagbibiro si Kuroo. Hindi man lang ito pumitsi.

Gusto nang magpasundo ni Satori sa nanay niya.

"Bahala ka," kapagkuwan ay sabi ni Kuroo at nagkibit ng balikat.

Sa kabila ng maingay na kalsada ng Kalaw, parang bomba na narinig ni Satori ang buntung hininga na kumawala sa bibig ni Kuroo.

' _Puta, pagod na yata 'tong isang 'to kakangawa ko!'_ , pagpapanic ni Satori.

Bagkus ay inakbayan siya ni Kuroo at mahigpit na pinihit ang braso niya. Gusto nang maiyak ni Satori.

"Tara, McDo!" may kalakasang deklara ni Kuroo. "Ikain mo 'yang unrequited love mo, puta!"

Isang nanghihinang tawa lang ang naging sagot ni Satori.

* * *

**September 2014**

Napasalampak si Satori sa lamesa. "Putangina."

"Bunganga mo!"

"Papatayin na lang ako ng acads, hindi ko pa rin nakakamomol crush ko," pagal na sabi ni Satori at sinalampak ang mga palad niya sa lamesa.

"Tangina. Si Wakatoshi na naman," angal ni Kuroo at tinanggal ang face mask na nakatakip sa mukha nito.

"Kuroo, pards, ewan ko na," Inangat ni Satori ang nakalagmak niyang ulo mula sa lamesa at tumingin nang masama kay Kuroo. "Miss ko na siya, pero parang hindi niya ako miss."

"Tangina magkasama lang kayo kahapon, ah?" natatawang sabi ni Kuroo.

Dumukwang si Kuroo para kuhanin ang folder na nasa harap lang ni Satori. Napasinghal si Satori sa ginawa ng kaibigan.

"Bakit 'di mo nalang pinaabot sa 'kin?"

"E malungkot kang puta ka, eh. Sabihan mo naman ako na defreezed ka tapos papakilusin pa kita," ganting singhal ni Kuroo.

"Pre, sana talaga cadaver nalang ako. Para malaman mo na kung ano ba talagang mali sa 'kin."

Napatigil si Kuroo sa paglalagay ng microscope slide at tumitig kay Satori. Ngayon lang nito napansin na totoo, legitimate ang pagdadrama niya. At para bang nagdilang anghel ang impiyerno, bumukas ang pinto ng laboratory nang walang katuk-katok at pumasok sa loob si Atsumu, hawak ng mga palad nitong may gloves ang naninilaw nang bungo ng hindi malaman ni Satori kung anong klaseng hayop.

At wala siyang balak malaman.

"Tangina, dapat nasa glass 'yan! Bakit hawak mo?!" sita ni Kuroo habang naglalatag si Atsumu ng malinis na cloth para ipatong ang cadaver.

"Gago ka ba? Muntik na 'ko mahuli! E kailangan raw ni 'Samu ng sample ng marrow tangina tuyung tuyo na 'to, eh! Baka sabihan pa 'kong nilamon ko 'to," naiiritang sumbong ni Atsumu. Nandidiring tinanggal ni Atsumu ang mga gloves sa kamay at itinapon sa basurahan.

Parehas alam nina Satori at Kuroo ang dahilan kung bakit nandidiri si Atsumu. At dahil iyon sa masigasig nitong kapatid na si Osamu at hindi dahil sa mismong cadaver.

"Puta, parang kamukha ko na 'yan," sabi ni Satori at umayos ng upo. "Patay na patay."

"Sa kanya," dugtong naman ni Atsumu.

"Tangina! Eyy!" Hiyaw ni Kuroo at nag-dab. Sabay ring nag-dab si Atsumu at talagang tumawa pa ang dalawa.

"Mga tangina talaga kayo," natatawa nalang na sabi ni Satori. "Mga hayop kayo, nakakapagod kayo."

"Kami? Nakakapagod? Eh kami nga ang pahinga mo?" Banat naman ni Atsumu. Gusto nalang ni Satori na magpalamon sa mga cadaver.

"Gago, nakakahiya naman sa tunay na pahinga niya," sabi naman ni Kuroo at siniko si Atsumu.

"Ay, shet. Oo nga. Nakakahiya naman kay Wakatoshi, puta pre. Ilang taon na niyang pahinga 'yon," sagot naman ni Atsumu. Nagkunwari namang naduduwal si Kuroo.

Naramdaman naman ni Satori ang pag-iinit ng kanyang balat. Mula leeg hanggang bumbunan ng ulo niya. Napatayo siya nang wala sa oras at kinuha ang folder na nasa tabi ni Kuroo para ihampas may Atsumu. Nakailag si gago.

"Hoy, foul! Grabe 'yon! Inaasar ka lang sa crush mo, eh," natatawang sabi ni Atsumu habang umuurong. Si Kuroo, bilang matagal nang kaibigan ni Satori at alam kung gaano nagiging bayolente si Satori nitong mga nakaraang buwan, o masyado lang talagang nagiging sensitive si Satori sa tuwing nababanggit si Wakatoshi, ay tumayo para dumikit sa sulok ng lab. Nakataas ang dalawang kamay bilang tanda ng pag-awat niya.

"Pwede ba, 'wag n'yo muna mabanggit-banggit ang pangalan na 'yan?" naiiritang sabi ni Satori. At saka ito padabog na umupo.

Pero iba ang narinig ni Kuroo sa tono ni Satori. Tunog ng... pagod. Ikinataka iyon ni Kuroo. Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit pabalik kay Satori na nakapatong patagilid ang ulo sa lamesa. Walang ekspresyon sa mukha nito.

"Pre, nag-away ba kayo? Magkasama lang kayo kahapon?"

"Puta, 'yun nga problema ko eh. Magkasama lang kami kahapon," inis na sabi ni Satori at napahampas muli ng mga palad sa lamesa.

"So?" Sagot naman ni Atsumu.

Muntik nang maihagis ni Kuroo ang nanunuyong bungo kay Atsumu.

"Para kasing wala lang sa kanya. Na lagi kaming magkasama. Tangina, parang sanay na sanay na siya. Gusto ko naman na ano.. alam n'yo 'yun.." sumbong ni Satori na may kasamang malalim na paghinga sa dulo ng mga salita niya.

"Hindi ko alam," sagot ni Atsumu.

"Pero medyo gets ko," segunda ni Kuroo. Nang hindi sumagot si Satori ay napapalatak si Kuroo. "Ano ka ba? Syempre bestfriends kayo."

"Iyon na nga ang problema eh."

"Satori, my friend. Hindi 'yon ang problema. Alam mo kung ano?"

Hindi sumagot si Satori. Bagkus ay tumingin lang kay Kuroo ang kawawang sadla habang si Atsumu naman ay tumabi kay Kuroo.

"Ang problema is may feelings ka kasi. Actually, hindi. Pwedeng pwede ma-supress 'yon, nagawa mo nga ng ilang taon eh. Ang problema ngayon eh naghahangad or naghahanap ka na ng parehas ba na ano... na change of feelings. Parang ikaw. Kung paano nagbago feelings mo. Tapos, the fact na naghahanap ka ng ibang reaksyon hindi dahil nagdedemand ka pero dahil nga madalas kayo magkasama, mahirap pa 'yon," ay kahabaang litanya ni Kuroo.

Kumunot ang noo ni Satori. At para bang representative ng bunganga ni Satori, isinatinig ni Atsumu ang opinion niya na malamang ay katulad nga rin kay Satori.

"Hindi ko gets," sabi ni Atsumu habang may kunot sa noo nito.

"Gago," pagod namang sabi ni Kuroo. "Ibig kong sabihin eh curious si Satori. Na sa ilang taon bang pagkakaibigan nila, ni minsan ba e nag-iba rin feelings ni Waka? Kasi antagal na nilang magkakilala! Pre, imposibleng hindi magkaroon ng ibang thoughts 'yun."

Napaisip nang malalim si Atsumu. Kumunot ang noo nito na parang inaanalyze talaga ang mga salita ni Kuroo.

Wala namang pagbabago sa ekspresyon ni Satori. Dahil naisatinig na ni Kuroo kung ano man ang nasa isip niya.

Hindi naman dahil sa nagdedemand siya. Napapaisip lang siya na kahit isang beses ba, nag-iba ang tingin ni Wakatoshi sa kanya? Dahil antagal na nilang magkakilala. Ilang taon na.

Hindi biro ang halos walong taon na pagkakaibigan. Siguro naman, kahit minsan, kahit isang beses lang eh naisip ni Wakatoshi na ' _angcute din pala ni_ _Satori_ ' at biglang mapapatigil sa naisip nito.

Okay. Hindi naman sa ganuong extent na maiisip niya na cute si Satori. Pero ang makita si Satori sa ibang paraan. Mapansin ang maliliit na detalye. Para bang nawala ang ibang huni ng mga sasakyan sa paligid at sa split-second na panahon na iyon eh walang ibang nakita si Wakatoshi kundi ang side profile ni Satori. Na hindi naman ganuon kaguwapo pero nag-iba nga ang tingin ni Wakatoshi.

Siguro naman, 'di ba? Kahit minsan, baka nakita rin siya ni Wakatoshi sa paraang hindi matalik na kaibigan. Pero bilang Satori. Bilang isang lalaki. Bilang isang tao na potensyal mong magustuhan.

Siguro naman, 'di ba?

Napaungot si Satori. Bakit niya ba pinag-iisipan ng mga ganuong bagay si Wakatoshi? Napaka-unfair. Sobrang unfair.

"Ganito nalang." Boses ni Atsumu. "Libre ka nalang namin mamaya ni Kuroo ng dinner. Jollibee? McDo? Sabihin mo lang. Libre ka na namin mamaya after ng class."

"Alam namin na stressed ka rin sa acads. Tangina, malapit ka nang maging retina kakasilip mo sa mga mata ng mga tao dito," segunda ni Kuroo.

Hindi napigilan ni Satori ang mapangiti. Kahit papaano naman, hindi lang kay Wakatoshi umiikot ang mundo niya. At pinasalamatan niya ang sarili na buti nalang, buti nalang at hinayaan niya ang sarili na mapalibutan rin siya ng ibang tao sa paligid niya.

"Gago. Saya ng ophthalmology," natatawang sagot ni Satori kahit na pagod na ang tono niya. "Pakiramdam ko, lagi akong sumisilip sa ulo ng baboy. Puta, sarap ng lugaw na may ulo ngayon."

"Ano, pre? 'Yan na lang ba kainin natin mamaya?" Tanong ni Atsumu.

"Ewan ko, puta. Parang 'di ko kaya kumain ng ulo ng baboy. Naaalala ko lang mga cadaver mong hayop ka," sagot ni Kuroo kay Atsumu. "Saka 'yung mata. Masarap pero puta, ayaw ko na din. Salamat dahil d'on, Satori."

"Tangina n'yo," sabi ni Satori at pinakyu ang dalawang kaibigan. "Saya ng medicine 'no?"

"Gago, malapit na ko mag-shift to law. Gusto ko nalang mag-sunken kesa dito sa UPM, hanggang robinson's lang gala ko," reklamo naman ni Kuroo.

Lalong natawa si Satori. Bigla niyang naalala kung paano sila napunta ni Kuroo sa UP Manila para kumuha ng parehong kurso. Pero tangina ng Kuroo na nag-shift papuntang Biochemistry. Tangina pa rin at parang gusto ulit magtampo ni Satori.

Bigla niya ring naalala nang malaman niyang sa La Salle ang diretso ni Wakatoshi. Syempre, masakit. Akala niya pa, pare-parehas sila nina Kuroo na didiretso ng PUP. Pero hindi mo naman din pwedeng pagdesisyunan ang bagay kung saan nakasalalay ang hinaharap mo sa ' _maliit_ ' na bagay na katulad ng high school friendship.

Pero masakit pa rin. Dahil syempre, mahirap na hindi niya kasama si Wakatoshi. Lalo pa nang lumipat si Kuroo ng ibang course at iniwan siyang mag-isa, sumisilip sa kung kani-kaninong mata at nag-aaral ng pag-aalaga ng pressure ng mata nang mag-isa.

Naging okay na siya. Lalo pa at napasama si Atsumu sa kanila ni Kuroo. Pero iba pa rin pala talaga kapag bestfriend mo na ang kasama mo.

Lalo na kapag may feelings ka na hindi pang-dudeparechong kundi pang-babysweetheartdarlingko.

Tangina. Kasama niya lang kahapon pero heto at nangungulila na naman siya.

"Mamaya, gusto ko ng happy meal," kapagkuwan ay sabi ni Satori. "Tig-isa kayong libre sa 'kin."

"Puta, demanding. Ano tayong tatlo? Magsyosyota?" Angal ni Atsumu. "Monopoly? Ganon?"

"Pulmonary, gago!" Sabad ni Kuroo.

"Tangina, mas bobo ka pa kay Bokuto!" natatawang sabad ni Satori. "Polyamory kasi 'yon."

"Sumbong kita kay Boks, gago," sagot ni Kuroo sa kanya. "Alamat 'yon. Kahit nakatatlong shift na 'yon, hindi iniiwan ni Keiji 'yon."

"Kainggit, gago," sagot naman ni Satori. "Parang gusto ko ng ganu'n."

"Hindi ka namin iiwan, tulok," sabi naman ni Atsumu. "Habang buhay na 'to. Sadly."

"Gago, dalawang happy meal lilibre mo sa 'kin!"

Nang umungol si Atsumu at napasapo sa noo, napangiti lalo si Satori. Naisip niya na siguro, magiging okay din ang lahat. Kahit pa napakalabo niya ngayon dahil sa nararamdaman niya para kay Wakatoshi.

Nandito naman si Kuroo at Atsumu, mga kaibigan na tunay. Tipong walang siyang feelings. Magiging okay din ang lahat.  
  


•

Jokes on Satori, dahil paglabas nila nina Kuroo at Atsumu ng gate ng UPM ay si Wakatoshi ang una niyang nakita.

Ilang metro ang layo ni Wakatoshi mula sa gate; abala sa cellphone nito habang nakasandal sa pader at hindi alam ni Satori kung saan nakukuha ni Wakatoshi ang lakas ng loob na tumambay sa lugar na iyon kung saan nakapila ang mga public vehicles ng iba't ibang media outlet sa harap ng Department of Justice (grabe, araw-araw yatang may mga reporter sa lugar na 'yon.)

O sadyang wala talagang pakialam sa mundo si Wakatoshi, basta ba nakasukbit ang bag nito sa isang balikat at nakabulsa ang ID nito sa slacks at syempre, komportable sa posisyon nito kung saan ito naghihintay kay Satori.

Oo. Naghihintay kay Satori. Dahil wala namang ibang dahilan kung bakit mapapadpad si Wakatoshi sa parteng ito ng Ermita kung dapat ay nasa Vito Cruz ito at nagpapakaburgis.

"Gago, si Waka!" agresibong anas ni Kuroo malapit sa tainga ni Satori. "Tangina hinihintay ka yata."

"Puta, 'wag mo 'ko ipressure!" sabay hampas ni Satori sa dibdib ni Kuroo.

"Lapitan mo na! Baka malowbatt na 'yan! Kanina pa yata nandyan 'yan!" sabad naman ni Atsumu.

Gustong magwala ni Satori. Dapat ngayon ay umoorder na sina Kuroo ng happy meal para sa kanya. Pero heto siya ngayon at nanlalamig ang mga paa, hindi alam kung tatawagin niya ba si Wakatoshi e tatakas kasama sina Kuroo at Atsumu.

At saka lang naisip ni Satori na ito ang unang pagkakataon na naisip niyang takasan, o iwasan si Wakatoshi.

At duon din napagtanto ni Satori na malala na siya. Iba na talaga 'to. Pero iwinaksi niya ang ideya dahil wala siya sa tamang lugar at tamang panahon para sa isang shortcoming.

Naranasan na niyang mag-emote sa kalsada ng España at ayaw na niyang maulit pa iyon.

"Samahan n'yo ko, mga gago kayo," natatarantang sabi ni Satori. Pero ang totoo, kalmado naman talaga siya.

Sadyang.... gusto niya lang magligalig. Gusto niyang ipakita kina Kuroo na hindi naman siya ganuon apektado sa presensiya ni Wakatoshi na bigla nalang siyang matatahimik, kahit pa na totoong mas gusto niya ngayon lumapit nang tahimik kay Wakatoshi, kalabitin ito sa balikat at tanungin kung bakit ito nasa labas ng campus niya.

At katulad ng nakagawian, makukuha niya ang sagot na " _hinintay_ _kasi_ _kita. kain tayo?_ " at sabay nilang babagtasin ang Ermita, lalakarin ang kahabaan ng Taft hanggang Quirino kung nasa mood si Wakatoshi na maglakad-lakad.

Ganuon ang nakagawian nila. At sa weirdong pagkakataon na ngayon, ayaw ni Satori ng ganuon. Ayaw niya ng katahimikan, kahit iyon pa ang nakasanayan na nilang dalawa sa tuwing magkasama sila; ibang iba sa Satori na nakakasalamuha nina Kuroo.

Dahil kay Wakatoshi, tahanan ang pakiramdam ni Satori. Dahil kay Wakatoshi, mas gusto niyang makiramdam kaysa mag-ingay. Dahil kay Wakatoshi, mas nasanay si Satori sa malumanay at payapa nilang pag-uusap; iyong tipo na minsan lang may magbiro, magtatawanan saglit at balik na sa moderatong pag-uusap tungkol sa bagay-bagay.

Ganuon palagi. At ayaw ni Satori ng ganuon ngayon. Dahil kahit gaano niya pa ramdam ang kapayapaan ng isang tahanan sa piling ni Wakatoshi sa gitna ng maingay na kalsada ng Taft, mas ayaw niya ngayon maramdaman ang katotohanan na kaya sila ganuong dalawa ay dahil matalik nga silang magkaibigan.

At iyon lang iyon.

Kahit pa sabihing tanggap na ni Satori na talagang hanggang na nilang dalawa ang maging best man sa kasal ng isa't isa, or baka sa kasal lang ni Wakatoshi dahil wala naman talagang balak si Satori magpakasal; isa siyang independent marupok, may mga pagkakataon pa rin talaga na hindi mapigilan na isipin ang mga ganuong tanong.

Tanong tungkol sa what ifs. Mga overthinking. At syempre, mga possibilities.

Sana lang ay maiwasan na ni Satori ang mga ganuong tanong sa isipan niya. Parang hinahampas niya lang ang sarili niyang ulo sa pader.

"Wakatoshi!"

"Tangina." Si Satori habang patakbo si Kuroo sa binata na ngayon ay nakatingin na sa kanila.

"Excited si Kuroo, eh," sabi ni Atsumu. "Na maging kayo na ni Wakatoshi."

"Walang mangyayaring ganu'n," sabi ni Satori at tuluyan nang lumapit kina Kuroo at Wakatoshi.

"Satori," banggit agad ni Wakatoshi nang makita siya.

"Oh, pre," sagot naman niya na halos ikatawa na niya. Na may kasamang luha. _Pre_.

_Sad la._

"Bakit ka napadpad dito?" Tanong ni Satori.

Binulsa ni Wakatoshi ang cellphone niya, at walang lingun-lingon kina Kuroo at Atsumu, diretsang sinabi ni Wakatoshi na: "Hinihintay kita."

Sinipa ni Atsumu ang batong nasa kalsada.

Sumipol naman si Kuroo.

At si Satori, sanay na sanay na sa mga salita ni Wakatoshi, pero dahil nga may nararamdaman siyang feeling na hindi na healthy pang pangalanan, ay nanghina pa rin sa mga simple, generic na salita ni Wakatoshi.

"Bakit? Hindi mo yata kasama si Kiyoomi," puna nalang ni Satori, at para na rin wala na siyang masabi pang mga salita na baka pagsisihan niya.

Katulad ng mga drunk calls niya kay Kuroo. Tangina ng those times.

"I told him I'm going somewhere," sagot ni Wakatoshi at lumapit kay Satori.

"Nice!" pang-aasar ni Satori. "Ditching the burgis life!"

Natawa si Wakatoshi. At sa wakas, napansin nito sina Kuroo at Atsumu. Kung napansin man ni Atsumu ang kakaibang dynamic ng tatlong magkakakaibigan, hindi na siya nagsalita. Alam na rin naman niya kasi kung bakit.

"May pupuntahan ba kayo? Miya? Tetsurou?" Tanong ni Wakatoshi sa kanila.

"Kasama si Tendou?" Tanong naman ni Kuroo.

"No," sagot ni Wakatoshi. "I mean, kayong dalawa."

"So, si Tendou, out of the picture, ganon?" mapang-asar na tanong ni Kuroo.

Kumurap-kurap ang mga mata ni Wakatoshi. Kapagkuwan ay nagsalita.

"Ah. I thought I made it clear na sasama sa 'kin si Satori."

Ulit, gusto na namang magdabog ni Kuroo. Ilang taon na niyang gustong magdabog. Dahil sa walang habas at walang awang mga salita ni Wakatoshi. _Putcha_.

"Bakit? Saan ang punta?" tanong nalang ni Satori. Kahit ang totoo ay medyo nanghina talaga siya sa sinabi ni Wakatoshi.

"Wala? Sabay lang tayo uuwi?"

Natural. Walang halong landi. Tangina pa rin. Pero inosente. Parang expected na ni Wakatoshi. Para bang matagal na nilang ginagawa at automatic na dapat alam ni Satori iyon.

 _Mas tangina lalo_.

"Ah, sige. Thank you!" May kalakasang sabi ni Kuroo sabay hampas sa braso ni Wakatoshi. "Lamats! Life saver! Lilibre dapat namin ni Atsumu 'yan eh! Buti hindi na kami magwawaldas!"

"Gago!" ganting hiyaw ni Satori sabay hampas ng panyo kay Kuroo. Hindi niya napansin ang mabilis na paglipat ng mga mata ni Wakatoshi mula kay Kuroo papunta sa kanya, at ang pagsilay ng hindi talaga mahahalatang ngiti sa mga labi ni Wakatoshi. "Hindi pa tayo tapos! Bukas talaga, lilibre n'yo 'ko, mga gunggong kayo!"

"Pwede ba humingi ng tulong kay Boks? Tangina, baka kulangin kami sa budget para sa snack mo eh!" Angal ni Kuroo at umaktong tatawagan na talaga si Bokuto.

Umawat na si Atsumu habang natatawa namang nakatingin si Wakatoshi sa mga ginagawa ni Satori at Kuroo.

"Oo na! Sige na, lumayas na kayo ni Waka! Tangina nito, tigas ng mukhang mang-away, ikaw na nga papalamunin," angal ni Kuroo habang nag-aayos ng bag na muntik nang mahatak ni Satori kanina.

"Pre, si Satori, ah? Ingatan mo 'yan, nananakmal ng jeep 'yan," sabi ni Kuroo kay Wakatoshi.

Isang tawa ang naging sagot ni Wakatoshi.

"Oo, alam ko na. By the way, pakumusta nalang kina Boks at Keiji, ah? Okay pa ba?" Nakangiting tanong ni Wakatoshi. Pumitsi si Kuroo.

"Gagi, linggu-linggo nagbebreak! Nagpasama si Boks sa 'yo last week sa Diliman, ah?" Si Kuroo.

"Oo, pre," natatawang sagot ni Wakatoshi. "Inikot 'yung buong Ligas na Krus."

"Kaya nga tangina ng magjowa na 'yun! Buti pa sina Tooru at Hajime, eh. Going strong, bro!" Pumitsi pa ng dila si Kuroo. "Kaya Waks, para naman lahat na tayo may lovelife dito, wingman ka na raw ni Atsumu kay Kiyoomi."

"Uy, gago! Wala ako akong sinasabi, Ushi, ah?" Natatarantang sagot ni Atsumu. Sabay kindat at ngiti. "Pero, baka naman.."

Tumawa na naman si Wakatoshi. "Sige, bukas. Para sa sake ng lovelife n'yo."

"Iba ka talaga. Hulog ni Lord," nakapikit na sabi ni Atsumu habang maglapat ang mga palad na akala mo eh nagrorosaryo.

"Don't mention it. Alam ko naman kung ano type ni Kiyo," nakangiting sabi ni Wakatoshi.

Isang ngisi ang sumilay sa mga labi ni Kuroo.

"Eh ikaw ba? Ano ba type mo?"

Biglang nag-short circuit ang utak ni Satori na tahimik lang kaninang nanunuod. "Gago, tangina n'yo, tigilan n'yo nga si Waka!"

"Ang possessive naman nito! Nagtatanong lang eh!" Si Atsumu.

"Haha! Wala naman akong type," sagot ni Wakatoshi. At sabi, "Medyo may hinihintay lang."

Natigilan si Satori. _Ano daw?_

Wala nang pakialam si Satori na may ibang gusto si Wakatoshi. Pero bakit hindi niya alam?

Si Kuroo na forever life saver niya, napansin ang pagtigil ni Satori. Ang pagtitig niya kay Wakatoshi na para bang hindi na niya biglang kilala si Ushijima. At hindi hahayaan ni Kuroo na mapansin ni Wakatoshi ang piglang pagtigil ng sistema ni Satori.

"Grabe naman 'tol!" Medyo exaggerated na sabi ni Kuroo. "Medyo lang?"

"Hintay 1/2?" Si Atsumu.

"Sira!" Natatawang sabi ni Wakatoshi. "It's just a joke."

Hindi sigurado si Satori. Hindi magbibiro si Wakatoshi nang ganuon. Napalingon siya kay Kuroo.

Sa pagkakataon na iyon, huminga nang malalim si Satori. Hindi niya gusto ang biglang pagrehistro ng pag-aalala sa mga mata ni Kuroo.

Kaya naman huminga siya ng malalim at hinampas si Wakatoshi sa balikat. Medyo malakas. Gusto rin manakit ni Satori paminsan-minsan.

"Tara na nga! Iwan na nating 'yang mga 'yan!" Sabad ni Satori sabay haltak sa bag ni Wakatoshi.

Natawa naman si Wakatoshi at marahang hinawakan sa braso si Satori. "Wait. Calm down. We're going."

Hindi na naghintay pa ng sagot si Satori. Hinatak niya na talaga si Wakatoshi papalayo sa dalawang kaibigan.

Nang ilang talampakan na ang layo nila kina Kuroo, narinig niya ang marahang pagtawa ni Wakatoshi. Malumanay rin nitong inalis ang pagkakahawak niya sa strap ng bag nito.

"Bakit ang edgy mo?" Nakangiting tanong ni Wakatoshi.

"Wala!" Pagsusuplado ni Satori. "Ang iingay kasi."

Natawa lang lalo si Wakatoshi. At marahang idinantay ang kamay sa ibabaw ng bag ni Satori. Nakaalalay. Nakaagapay.

Sa 'di kalayuan, pinapanuod naman nina Kuroo at Atsumu ang dalawa.

"Nakita mo 'yon?" Bulong ni Atsumu.

"Oo," pagod na sabi ni Kuroo sabay hinga nang malalim. Iyung tipong naiinis. "Ganyan sila mula highschool. Tangina, pre, imagine kung gaano na 'ko kapagod."

"Gago. Sigurado kayong hindi gusto ni Ushi si Satori?" Bulong ulit ni Atsumu.

Nilingon ni Kuroo si Atsumu. Isang maliit na ngiti ang gumuhit sa mga labi ni Kuroo.

"Walang nababanggit si Wakatoshi. Kahit kailan, wala," anas ni Kuroo. "Pero may hunch ako. Gago."

"Ano?!" Biglang hampas ni Atsumu kay Kuroo.

"Ayaw ko i-jinx, pre!" Natatawang sabi ni Kuroo. "Alamin muna nila sa sarili nila."

"Tangina mo ka rin minsan, eh."

"I know." Sabay kindat kay Atsumu.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eto na nga huhu kahapon ko lang sinulat kaya baka medyo sabay kasi natapos ko din sya agad nitong umaga lang amp
> 
> tweet me @bokutomode amp
> 
> ps: madami yata tong error nasa middle of panicking ako dahil sa manuscript submission tangina also sa kontrata ko bale magkakapera ka pala talaga sa pagsusulat ehe your bitch is going 🛫🛫 professional writer mga bayag!!!!

**January 2015**

Abala si Wakatoshi sa pagtatype sa screen ng cellphone niya nang may kumatok sa table niya. Dahilan iyon para mapatingala siya. Si Kiyoomi, nakatayo sa harap niya at may kunot sa noo.

"You're not having lunch?" Tanong nito nang umupo sa harap niya.

Awtomatikong tumaas ang isang kilay ni Wakatoshi sa tanong pero mabilis ding bumalik sa dating hitsura ang mukha niya. Napataas lang naman siya ng kilay dahil nagtanong si Kiyoomi tungkol sa lunch kung wala rin naman din itong balak kumain katulad niya.

"Nope. Not starving," sagot niya at muling tumingin sa screen ng phone niya.

Hindi niya napagilang mapa-singhal.

**Daniel Padilla Ko**   
_Parang uxto ko ng tempura for lunch kaso bitin puta calamarest nalang kayeah_

Nagsimulang mag-type ng reply si Wakatoshi nang nakangiti. Gusto niyang matawa pero hindi niya rin magawa sa hindi malaman na dahilan. Isang bagay na laging ikinakukunot ng noo ni Satori hanggang ngayon sa dami ng taon na nilang pagkakaibigan.

Alam naman ni Wakatoshi kung paano tumawa at ngumiti. Pero hindi siya ang tipo na sampung minuto na tatawa sa mga political jokes.

 _Lunch nalang tayo. Puntahan kita?_ , pag-type niya at walang pagdadalawang isip na isinend kay Satori ang message.

"Let's see kung anong isasagot niya," bulong niya.

Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung siya ba ang kinakausap ni Wakatoshi o nagmomonologue ito. Hindi niya man alam ang sagot, parang kilala niya naman kung sino ang kausap nito.

**Daniel Padilla Ko**   
_Gagi wag na baka ma-late_ _pa_ _q tagal mo magdecide kung anu kakainin mo . pagod na akong kasama ka sa lunch wala naman tayo ginawa_ _kundi_ _maghanap ng kakainan_   
_Ginutom mo lang ako puta_

Napahagalpak ng tawa si Wakatoshi. Pero mabilis ding namatay ang tawa niya at naging simpleng ngiti na lamang. Hindi pa man siya nakaka-reply sa message ni Satori ay nag-send ulit ang lalaki.

**Daniel Padilla Ko**   
_Maya nalang ako_ _kain_ _paglabas tangina may shooting ng maynila_ _bukas_ _dito grabe eon parang dati lang laging sa PUP at PLM_ _shooting_ _nila ah_

Napakunot ng noo si Wakatoshi. Ilang segundo niya ring tinitigan ang screen ng phone niya bago siya nagdesisyon na tawagan si Satori.

Itinapat niya sa tainga niya ang phone at saglit napalingon kay Kiyoomi na nakaupo sa harap niya. Bago pa siya makapagsalita ay nauna si Kiyoomi.

"Satori?" Tanong ni Kiyoomi.

Nagri-ring pa rin ang kabilang linya. Tumango si Wakatoshi kay Kiyoomi.

Paglipas ng ilang segundo ay sumagot na si Satori.

_"Yo, Waks! Napatawag ka? Patawa si Bokuto dumayo dito para makipag-dota kay Kuroo-"_

"Hindi ka na naman magla-lunch?" Putol niya sa sinasabi ni Satori.

Natigil sa pagsasalita si Satori. Rinig mula sa kabilang linya ang ingay ng computer shop at ang mas maingay na mga boses nina Kuroo at Bokuto. Pati ang paggatong ni Atsumu at Terushima sa dalawang naglalaro.

 _"Tangina kang kamote ka naghugis tao ka pa!"_ Si Kuroo.

 _"Gago, ang kapal ng mukha mo! Ang lakas ng loob kasi syota si Kenma. Gago?"_ Si Bokuto.

 _"Putcha, mga_ _pabigat_ _kasi! Sira na pc dito, ang bobo ng kalaban!_ _Computer_ _na gumive-up!"_ Si Atsumu.

At syempre, ang pinakamaingay sa trashtalk. Ang dota lord mula nuong high school pa lamang sila. Si Terushima.

_"Shutangina! Gusto n'yong talunin ang Isko Moreno ng Mineski?! Mga gagi ba kayo?! Mga pabuhat! Betlog! Gago, pagkatapos neto, wala nang mga tiga-EAC na babalik dito, lahat kayo durog!"_

Si Terushima.

Umigkas ang kilay ni Wakatoshi.

"Kasama mo na naman si Teru?" Tanong niya.

 _"Apat kami, Waks._ " Depensa ni Satori.

"Wala kayong class ngayong oras?" Tanong niya.

Muli siyang napatingin kay Kiyoomi nang pinitik nito ang lamesa para makuha ang atensyon niya. Tinaasan niya lang ulit ng kilay si Kiyoomi.

" _Baka_ _magalit ka na naman_." Si Satori mula sa kanilang linya. " _Kumain na 'ko kanina! Nilibre ako ni Teru ng Minute Burger_."

"Ah." Sabi lang ni Wakatoshi. Sa pagkakataon na ito ay wala na ang ngiti sa mga labi niya.

Muli niyang tiningnan si Kiyoomi, na siya namang nagtaas ng kilay sa kanya.

_"Sige na, Waks! May laban pa 'to sila Kuroo! Parang mananalo eh, may pustahan pa naman!"_

Bago pa makasagot si Wakatoshi ay ibinaba na ni Satori ang tawag.

Kunot ang noo na tinitigan ni Wakatoshi ang cellphone niya.

"Ano'ng ganap sa bestfriend mo?"

Tumingin si Wakatoshi kay Kiyoomi. Mukhang inaantok na ito ngayon. Pero sa pagkakakilala niya kay Kiyoomi, natural na nitong mukha iyon.

"Wala silang class. Nasa Mineski," nakakunot pa rin ang noong sagot niya. "Kasama si Miya."

Ngumiwi si Kiyoomi. "You really think I like Atsumu?"

"Yeah," siguradong sagot niya.

Huminga nang malalim si Kiyoomi at inihiga ang ulo sa table. "I don't like guys who enjoys cramped places like computer shop."

Pumitsi si Wakatoshi. "You like the guy. It's easy to admit it to yourself, you know?"

"I'm not like you, Waks," matiim na sabi ni Kiyoomi.

Natigilan si Wakatoshi at napatitig kay Kiyoomi.

"Ano'ng ibig mong sabihin?"

"I can admit things to myself. Pero hindi naman ako katulad mo na sobrang bilis to understand your own feelings."

Hindi nakasagot si Wakatoshi. Bagkus ay ngumiti lang siya.

"I can't believe na kaya mong samahan 'yung long time first love mo most of your life nang hindi mo nasasabi sa kanya," bulong ni Kiyoomi.

"I think napapakita ko naman sa kanya," nakangiting sagot ni Wakatoshi. "I don't really have this eagerness to tell him. Gusto ko lang na ma-express ko."

"Kahit hindi niya ma-gets? Kahit wala kang ma-gain?" Naguguluhang tanong ni Kiyoomi.

"Oo?" Naguguluhan ding sagot ni Wakatoshi. "I mean, gusto ko lang na magawa ko 'yung mga bagay na ginagawa ng... you know... a loving person? I don't really care if they notice or not. O kung hindi mareciprocate."

"Okay, stop," may kalakasang sabi ni Kiyoomi. "You're kinda scarying me. You're actually _talking_."

"Nagsasalita naman talaga ako?" Napapatawang saad ni Wakatoshi.

"Yeah. Pero you don't really talk that long. I mean, you don't really _explain_. Pero 'yun ang ginagawa mo ngayon."

Marahang tumawa si Wakatoshi.

"I just want to make things clear. Na I don't demand anything. I just wanted to act like it. Gumalaw nang naaayon sa feelings ko? I don't want to show it. Ayoko rin na iparamdam sa kanya. Just doing it is enough."

"Doing what?"

"Loving him."

Napaungol sa pagod si Kiyoomi dahilan para lalong matawa si Wakatoshi.

"Lord, please. Help. This man right here is insane, I've ran out of words kung ano pang sasabihin ko," ungot ni Kiyoomi.

"Sorry, I guess?" May bakas pa rin ng pagtawa sa pagsasalita ni Wakatoshi. "I know, ilang beses mo nang sinabi na I should tell them. Confess. And it's actually easy, if you ask me. Pero tough luck that I don't really demand anything from them."

"You're just saying that right now," ani Kiyoomi. May talim sa pagtitig nito ngayon sa kanya.

"No," bahagyang nakangiti na sagot ni Wakatoshi.

"Once na magsabi siya na may gusto na siyang iba, you'll find yourself begging for attention," seryosong sabi ni Kiyoomi. "I haven't experienced, pero that's what happened to Rin, right? Kung hindi pa nakipagdate si Osamu sa iba, hindi siya mapapraning kakaisip what could've happen kung umamin siya. I'm not saying that you and Rin are same. Pero it's bound to happen na maghahanap ka ng kapalit."

Masuyong tinanggap ni Wakatoshi ang mga salita ni Kiyoomi. Dahil tama naman ang binata.

People who are inlove are bound to expect even a little bit. If not, hindi naman maiiwasan ang pag-usbong ng selos.

Bagay na naramdaman nya na simula nang mas marami nang time si Satori na kasama si Kuroo. Pero dahil alam niya naman na kaibigan ni Satori si Kuroo, at kung tutuusin ay mas matibay ang samahan nilang dalawa ni Kuroo kaysa sa samahan nina Kuroo at Satori, wala naman siguro siyang dapat alalahanin.

Lalo pa at alam ni Wakatoshi na matagal na siyang nahahalata ni Kuroo.

Kung sa mga gawi lang kung paano siya samaan ni Kuroo ng tingin sa tuwing may sinasabi siyang - _medyo sweet_ \- kay Satori, sa mga panahong nagkukuwento siya kay Kuroo at puro si Satori lang ang laman ng usapan; madalas putulin ni Kuroo ang usapan gamit ang linyang " _Boss, si Satori nalang ba ang tao sa buhay mo? Baka maging asawa mo na 'yan!_ "; at sa paraan kung paano niya sagutin ang pang-aasar ni Kuroo, simpleng pagtawa o minsan ay simpleng pag-ngiti lang. Walang tinatanggi, wala ring pag-amin. Wala man siyang nasasabi kay Kuroo, pero sa mga aksyon at matagalang pagkakaibigan, malamang sa malamang ay alam na ni Kuroo.

Hindi naman gustong itago ni Wakatoshi. Pero wala rin siyang balak umamin. Wala rin sa isip niya ang salitang ' _bahala_ _na_ ', dahil una sa lahat ay wala namang bagay na hinihintay niya. Wala siyang bagay na dapat panghinayangan, dahil wala naman siyang inaasahan.

Wala rin siyang balak na jowain si Satori, dahil tangina baka hindi niya kayanin.

Masyado niyang mahal ang taong iyon na kahit simpleng paglingon ni Satori ay ibayong kaligayan na ang nararamdaman niya. Pakiramdam ni Wakatoshi ay masyado naman yatang mabigat kung gugustuhin din siya ni Satori.

Sabi nga nila, happy crush. Pero sa sitwasyon ni Wakatoshi, happy crush pero kalmado. Walang kilig, purong pagtingin. Purong pag-aalalaga at walang pagsusumamo ng atensyon.

Hindi naman siguro mangyayari ang sinasabi ni Kiyoomi.

Wala rin naman kasi siyang balak na ipaalam kay Satori.

•

"Tangina talaga neto ni Kuroo eh!" sigaw ni Satori sa gitna ng Manila City Hall. Tawang tawa naman si Kuroo habang hawak ni Wakatoshi ang plastic cup ng calamares na dapat ay kakainin ni Satori.

"Gago, kasalanan ko bang inasar mo 'tong si Bakal?!" Natatawa pa ring tanong ni Kuroo sabay turo kay Wakatoshi.

"Eh putanginamo sabi mo inaasar ako, hindi naman pala eh!" Hiyaw muli ni Satori at sinubukang kunin kay Wakatoshi ang calamares pero tangina ng buhay dahil pagtingin niya sa lalaki ay kinakain na nito ang calamares niya.

"Tangina naman, Waks," nanlulumong sabi ni Satori. "Trenta din ginastos ko diyan."

"Libre ko nalang kayo," mabilis na sagot ni Wakatoshi.

"Tangina talaga kapag burgis!" Si Kuroo. "Baka naman pwede kang magpa-pizza d'yan."

"Fine," sagot ni Wakatoshi. Sabay tingin kay Satori. "Kung kakain ng kanin si Satori."

"Putangina," matigas na pagmumura ni Satori. "Gago, baka mabusog ako! Hindi nga ako pwede mabusog eh!"

"Tao ka ba?" Nakakunot noong tanong ni Kuroo pero natatawa. "Tangina, bakit hindi ka pwede mabusog?"

Hindi sumagot si Satori. Nakakunot lang ang noo niya. Sa tagal na niyang kaibigan ang dalawa, alam na ng mga ito ang kundisyon ng appetite niya. Matakaw si Satori sa pagkain. Gusto niya kapag maraming putahe. May variety. Pero kung maraming kainan, hindi niya kaya.

Sapat na ang dalawa't kalahating cup ng kanin para sa kanya pero para yatang kulang na kulang pa rin ang mga kaibigan niya sa ganuon kadaming kanin.

"Tangina naman kasi ni Bokuto! Napakapokpok! Ang tagal!" Angal ni Satori at umupo sa isa sa mga batong bench sa labas ng City Hall.

"Gags, alam mo naman si Koutarou. Bumabawi kay Keiji 'yun. Ito na yata pinakamatagal na break-up nila," ani Kuroo na ngayon ay medyo nagtunog seryoso na. "Dati, isa o dalawang araw lang, sila na ulit eh. Nitong nakaraan, gago, dalawang linggong 'di nag-usap?!"

"Ano daw ba kasing dahilan? Why did they break up?" Si Wakatoshi. Umupo ito sa tabi ni Satori.

At si Kuroo. Ang nakatayong si Kuroo sa harapan nila ay pasimple na namang tiningnan nang matiim si Wakatoshi. Tinaasan lang ng kilay ni Wakatoshi si Kuroo, na siya namang ngumiti at pumitsi.

"Dahil yata sa classmate ni Keiji? Masyadong naging close. Tapos nung nagkasumbatan 'yung mag-syota, ang sabi ni Keiji " _Wala_ _ka nang time sa 'kin kaya iba na nagbibigay!_ "," napapalatak na kuwento ni Kuroo. "Gago, kung nakita n'yo lang mukha ni Bokuto, kahit kayo maglalakas ng loob na sabihang bobo rin si Larry Gadon."

"Ano'ng sabi ni Keiji?" Tanong ni Wakatoshi. Umayos ito ng upo at bahagyang tumagilid ang katawan niya; isang pulgadang paglapit sa tagiliran ni Satori at iyan na naman ang mga mata ni Kuroo na handang manuklaw.

Pinigilan ni Wakatoshi ang mapatawa.

"Ayon," anas ni Kuroo. "Nagsisi sa sinabi niya. Sorry nang sorry pero tangina, nawasak niya na si Koutarou. Gago, ang lungkot ng mukha. Talagang lungkot. Parang siya na 'yung mismong salitang lungkot. Tapos sabi niya, _'uwi na 'ko'_. Gagi, tunog joke pero alam n'yo naman si Bokuto. Kapag nasaktan 'yan, masasaktan din 'yung nanakit."

"Eh bakit siya ang bumabawi?" Tanong ni Satori.

"Eh siya daw kasi nawalan ng time. O 'di ba? Marupok?" Natatawa nalang na sabi ni Kuroo.

Malakas na pumitsi si Satori. "Puta, hirap naman ng may jowa. Kaya ayaw ko mag-syota eh."

Umayos muli ng pagkakaupo si Wakatoshi. Sumulyap saglit kay Satori at muling tumingin sa harap. Syempre, nakita ni Kuroo iyon. Cue the glaring.

"Buti nalang ako, good boy sa jowa ko," nakangiting anas ni Kuroo pagkatapos titigan nang masama si Wakatoshi.

"Kaninong jowa? Kay Kenma o Kei?" Natatawang tanong ni Wakatoshi.

"Gago, matagal na kaming break ni Kei, alam n'yo yan," depensa ni Kuroo. Sabay ngiti at sabing, "pero si Kenma, parang wala na 'kong balak hiwalayan 'yon."

"Ows?"

"Owz?"

"Putangina n'yo, sabay pa kayo! Ano ha? Sharing the same braincell?" Ngawa ni Kuroo pero kapagkuwan ay bumalik ang ngiti nito. "Basta. Pangmatagalan si Kenma. Ewan ko. Feeling ko lang."

"Tangina nito, walang kabuhay-buhay mag-explain." Si Satori. "Magmamahal ka nalang, galingan mo na."

"Gago? Tulad n'yo ko kay Hajime? Tangina, hindi ba sila nagkakasawaan ni Tooru?! Gago, six years na sila, mga kababayan!"

"Kami nga ni Waks, hindi nagsawa sa 'yo eh. May nagreklamo ba?"

"Tangina lang kasi, gago. Parang... ang weird? Kasama ko kanina 'yung dalawa, kasi nga niyaya ko din si Hajime, 'di ba? Gago, parang mas matindi pa sila ngayon? 'Yung inis ni Hajime sa pakikipagflirt ni Tooru sa kanya, gago? Bakit walang sawaan? Ano'ng agimat mayron ang dalawang 'yon?" Naiinis nang litanya ni Kuroo.

Natawa naman si Wakatoshi dahilan para mapatingin ang dalawa sa kanya.

"Gago, tawa tawa ka d'yan, isa ka ring walang syota mula pagkapanganak." Si Kuroo.

"And what about it?" Nakangiting tanong ni Wakatoshi habang nakatingala kay Kuroo.

"Bakit nga ba kasi? Bakit wala ka pang jowa?" Tanong ulit ni Kuroo.

"May medyo hinihintay nga 'ko!" Natatawang sagot ni Wakatoshi.

Tuluyan nang humarap si Satori sa kanya. Pihit ang katawan at nang-aakusa ang mga mata.

"Hinihintay mo talaga?!" Tanong ni Kuroo.

"Sira, it was a joke!" Depensa ni Wakatoshi. "Gusto ko siya pero wala namang hintayan. Wala naman akong balak makipagrelasyon sa kanya."

"Bakit? Gago?" Si Kuroo.

"Too good to be true," nakangiting sagot ni Wakatoshi.

"Sino 'yan?"

Sabay napalingon sina Wakatoshi at Kuroo kay Satori. Naka-ekis ang mga braso nito sa harapan at parang prof na ready nang asarin ang isang student na ready nang mag-breakdown.

"Wala. Hindi mo kilala," pag-iwas ni Wakatoshi na mapag-usapan pa.

"Gago! Kilala kita! Ano'ng medyo hinihintay, ha? Tangina, alam kong mas kumplikado pa don! Kilala kita, magulo utak mo!" Sunud-sunod na sabi ni Satori na ngayon ay inaalog ang mga balikat ni Wakatoshi.

Isang malakas na pagtawa ang lumabas sa bibig ni Wakatoshi. Sabay hawak sa mga braso ni Satori; marahan at maingat.

"Wala nga!" Medyo natatawa pa ring sagot ni Wakatoshi.

"Sino nga?!" Pangungulit pa rin ni Satori.

"Huwag mo na kasing itanong!" Mas lumalakas na ang pagtawa ni Wakatoshi at may paghabol na ng hininga.

"Bakit?!" Iyak ni Satori.

"Baka mapaamin ako sa 'yo bigla."

Nangamok ng batok si Kuroo. _Putangina nitong dalawa 'to_ , sa isip-isip niya.

"Mapaamin sa 'kin? Na ano?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Satori.

Para namang binuhusan ng sabaw ng bulalo si Wakatoshi dahil biglang nanlaki ang mga mata nito. Kapagkuwan ay ngumiti na naman ito.

"Mali. Let me rephrase it. Baka bigla kong masabi sa 'yo 'yung name."

"At bakit ayaw mo ngang sabihin pangalan ng crush mo? Angsama mo, ah?!"

"Wag na nga kasing itanong."

Namatay na ang tawa sa sistema ni Wakatoshi.

Muli, hindi talaga siya ang tipo ng taong matagal ang buhay ng pagtawa. Hindi rin siya ang tipo ng taong tatawa nang sunud-sunod. Pero sa piling ng mga kaibigan niya, iba. Lumalabas ang nakatagong siya.

Puta, kanina pa siyang ngiting ngiti at kanina pa rin siya tawa nang tawa.

At masaya siya na naipapakita niya kay Satori ang ganitong side niya.

"Parang kilala ko." Biglang sabi ni Kuroo.

Tumingin si Wakatoshi kay Kuroo. At ngumiti.

Hindi kailangan ng salita. Kilala na nila ang isa't isa.

Ibig sabihin niyon ay alam ni Kuroo ang gustong iparating ni Wakatoshi.

 _Hayaan mo lang_ , sabi ng ngiti ni Wakatoshi. _Walang magsasalita.walang tinatago at walang dapat aminin._

"Sino?" Tanong ni Satori kay Kuroo.

Nagkibit siya ng balikat dahilan para makatanggap na naman ng mura mula kay Satori.

"Gago, nahulaan ko lang naman. Hindi pa sure kung tama ako. Ginagamit ko kasi utak ko. 'Yun lang 'yon!" Patutsada ni Kuroo kay Satori.

"Tangina mo, hindi porque nakapag-UP kang gago ka?!" Nababanas na si Satori.

"Gago? Ikaw din? Magka-department tayo? Ulol?" Si Kuroo.

"Tangina, nag-aaway na naman 'tong mga damuhong 'to."

Sabay-sabay napatingin ang tatlo kay Hajime na papalapit na sa kanila. Kasama nito si Bokuto na sobrang lawak ng ngiti.

"Papi Iwa! Na-miss kita!" Hiyaw ni Kuroo sabay yakap kay Hajime.

"Puta, mandiri ka nga!" Si Hajime pero hindi inaalis ang pagkakayapos ni Kuroo sa braso niya.

"Mga pre!" Si Bokuto. "May kuwento ako, gago!"

"Si Akaashi ba 'yan?" Walang excitement na tanong ni Kuroo.

"Kung si Keiji 'yan, 'wag na," sabi ni Satori. "Alam na namin lahat ng kalandian n'yo."

"Gago, bago 'to!" Malakas at masaya pa ring sabi ni Bokuto. Hindi pa man nakakasagot sina Kuroo ay nagsalita muli si Bokuto. "Sabi ng parents ni Akaashi, dapat mag-live in na kami after graduation!"

"Gago?!" Si Kuroo.

"Tangina, lugi kami ni Tooru dun, ah?" Sabi ni Hajime at halatang medyo na-offend si gago.

"Tangina ni Hajime! Na-offend!" Tawang tawa na sabi ni Satori. Tawang tawa na halos humiga na siya sa mga hita ni Wakatoshi.

"Tangina, pre! Huwag!" Si Kuroo. "Sinasabi ko sa inyo ni Akaashi! Magtrabaho muna kayo! Hintay muna kayo ng ilang taon bago live-in!"

"Sabi nga din ni Keiji," patangu-tangong sabi ni Bokuto. "Pero ayon. Okay na kami. Hehe. Nagkalampagan na."

"Tangina. Walang nagtanong!" Si Kuroo.

"Puta! Saan ba kasi tayo?!" Si Hajime, galit pero nakatutok sa cellphone.

"Tangina, araw gabi mo na kasama si Oikawa, huy! Tama na text! Kami kasama mo, oh!" Reklamo ni Kuroo.

"Gago, nagtatanong kasi kung adobo lulutuin niya," natatawa nang sabi ni Hajime. "Dadalhin niya daw mamaya sa bahay."

"Tangina talaga. Goals," napapaiyak na sabi ni Bokuto.

"Gago, adobo ni Tooru lang. Pati makahiyang dahon, mapapabukaka!" Sabi ni Satori.

"Ang sarap naman asawahin ng magaling mag-adobo," pang-aasar ni Kuroo.

"Hoy, putangina mo!" Depensa ni Hajime. "Pag akin, akin na!"

"Ay, possessive! Sa 'yo nalang din ako!" Sabi naman ni Bokuto sa malanding boses.

"Ano ba?! Maglalaro nalang ba tayo dito? Putcha, akala ko ba kakain tayo?!" Galit na ang papi ng lahat na si Hajime.

"Grabe, gusto na agad umuwi?"

"May uuwian kasi?"

Tumayo na si Wakatoshi at pasimple, pinanood niya si Satori na tumayo rin. Nakipag-usap na si Satori kina Hajime at Bokuto.

Nagsimula na silang maglakad papuntang SM Manila. At habang naglalakad sa may kadilimang gilid ng kalsada, nakatitig si Wakatoshi sa likuran ni Satori na kausap pa rin sina Hajime at Bokuto.

Pinanood niya ang paglalakad ni Satori, ang makislot nitong katawan kapag tumatawa, ang pagdamba ng braso nito sa balikat ni Bokuto nang mag-akbayan ang tatlo.

Isang masuyong ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi ni Wakatoshi.

Masaya siya kapag silang dalawa lang ni Satori ang magkasama. Pero ibang kasiyahan kapag pinapanood niya kung paano makisama si Satori si iba.

Mas lalo niyang nakikita si Satori. Ang Satori na nasa labas ng pagkakaibigan nilang dalawa. Ang Satori na nakikipagtawanan sa iba at hindi sa kanya.

At sa likod ng pagtawa ni Satori sa ibang tao at hindi sa kanya, walang ibang naramdaman si Wakatoshi kundi ang marahang pag-init ng dibdib niya. Ang pakiramdam ng komportable ngunit mapusok na damdamin.

Walang halong selos. Tanging kasiyahan lamang habang nakikitang masaya si Satori.

At duon na rin napatunayan ni Wakatoshi na talagang mahal niya ang taong ito. Dahil masaya siya na makitang masaya si Satori sa iba at hindi sa kanya. Dahil ang mahalaga lang naman sa kanya ay kasiyahan ni Satori.

"So si Satori ba? 'Yung hinihintay 1/2?"

Napalingon si Wakatoshi kay Kuroo na kanina pa palang nasa tabi niya.

Ngumiti si Wakatoshi. Nilagay niya ang hintuturong daliri sa labi.

"Shh," biro niya kay Kuroo. "Nakakahiya."

"Tangina! Ano'ng nakakahiya?!" Nakangiting sagot ni Kuroo.

"Hindi naman talaga nakakahiya. Pero tingin ko naman, gets mo. You're a genius, Kuroo. When it comes to observing people, I mean."

"Sakit naman nun, paps," birong sabi ni Kuroo habang nakahawak sa dibdib. "Pero seryoso. Kelan pa 'yan?"

"Second year high school?" Nakakunot ang noong tanong ni Wakatoshi.

"Gago?!" Malakas na sabi ni Kuroo. Nagulat naman si Wakatoshi sa kabiglaan ni Kuroo.

Hinila siya ni Kuroo at dinala sa isang tabi ng kalsada. Napangiwi si Wakatoshi.

"Amoy ihi dito," reklamo niya kay Kuroo.

"Tangina, Waks! Mamaya na 'yang pagka-burgis mo! Gusto ko muna malaman kung bakit?! Kelan?! Paano?! Hindi mo sinabi?! Tangina, ilang taon na?! Six years na 'yan?!" Sabi ng hindi magkandakumahog na si Kuroo.

Nasapo ni Wakatoshi ang mukha niya. Pero imbis na ma-stress ay napapangiti siya. Kung siya rin naman kasi, magugulat. Anim na taon na rin.

"Listen. Alam kong gets mo 'ko. Ayokong sabihin sa kanya-"

"Kasi nga chill ka lang?! Tangina. Waks, may utak ka ba?!"

Lumukot ang mukha ni Wakatoshi. "Excuse me?"

"Hindi kita hinuhusgahan, gago!" May kalakasang sabi ni Kuroo. At parang napansin rin nito na baka marinig nina Satori, hinawakan niya si Wakatoshi sa balikat at nilapit ang sarili sa binata bago mariing bumulong.

"Puta. Talaga bang ganyan ka-platonic ang feelings mo kay Satori?! Pre, sa totoo lang may hinuha na ako dati pa. Pero tangina, hindi ko alam na ganyan kahina."

"Feelings ko? For him? Mahina?" Si Wakatoshi. Pagak na tawa ang lumabas sa bibig niya sabay tingin kay Kuroo.

"Look," panimula ni Wakatoshi. "I- I love the guy. The inlove type. Not just appreciation type. Pero ayaw kong ipakita. Yes, I am acting like it, pero ayaw kong ipakita-"

"Alam ko! _Alam ko!_ " Nakangiwi at inis nang sabi ni Kuroo. "Ang akin lang, talaga bang wala kang balak sabihin? To like, take it further?"

Bumuntung hininga si Wakatoshi. Nakangiti na ngayon at sumapo sa noo niya.

"Kuroo, I know you understand me. You get my point. Like really."

Kung ano man ang ipinaliwanag ni Wakatoshi kay Kiyoomi, alam niya na alam ni Kuroo iyon. At capable talagang intindihin si Kuroo ang ganuong bagay.

Ang hindi maintindihan ni Wakatoshi ay bakit parang gusto ni Kuroo na may gawin siya. Hindi niya alam kung ano. Pero iyon ang nararamdaman niya.

"Waks, kasi..."

Tumitig si Kuroo kay Wakatoshi. At sa nakikita niyang ekspresyon ng lalaki, alam niya. Na matagal nang nai-set ni Wakatoshi ang isip nito sa ganitong set-up.

Isa na namang episode ng kagustuhan ni Kuroo na magdabog.

"Okay, Waks. Alam kong nasabi na rin ni Kiyoomi 'to sa 'yo," panimula ni Kuroo. Nilingon ni Kuroo ang tatlo nilang kaibigan na ngayon ay abalang kumakain ng calamares. Muling bumalik ang atensyon ni Kuroo kay Wakatoshi at nagsalita. "Pero kaya ka ganyan kasi hindi mo pa nararanasan na makitang may kasamang iba si Tendou."

Napalunok si Wakatoshi. Hindi niya gusto kapag tinatawag na ni Kuroo si Satori sa apelyido nito. Isa lang ang ibig sabihin nito.

Seryoso si Kuroo.

Sinubukan ni Wakatoshi na idaan sa ngiti ang nakikita niyang inis kay Kuroo.

"No. Kuroo, you don't understand-"

"Naiintindihan ko," pagputol ni Kuroo sa mga sasabihin niya pa. "Trust me, Ushi. Nagegets ko."

 _Ushi_.

Seryoso talaga si Kuroo.

"Pero kasi, may mga bagay na akala mo naiintindihan mo na. Pero ang totoo, masyado ka lang matalino at akala mo ganu'n lang kasimple ang lahat. Akala mo, kaya mo na lutuin ang isang putahe kasi may sinusunod kang instruction until sinubukan mo na at mahirap pala."

Kumunot ang noo ni Wakatoshi. Wala siyang maintindihan.

Pumikit si Kuroo at bumuntung hininga. Muli itong tumingin sa kanya at sa unang pagkakataon... sa unang pagkakataon sa loob ng ilang taong pagkakaibigan, ngayon lang nakita ni Wakatoshi na ganito kaseryoso si Kuroo.

Seryoso. At ekspresyon na hindi maipaliwanag.

"Ang ibig kong sabihin, akala mo okay lang sa 'yo ang ganitong set up kasi na-calculate mo na sa utak mo. ' _Ah, for so many years inlove ako kay Satori pero wala namang nagbago. Hindi naman ako nagdemand. Magiging okay din ang lahat. Walang magbabago.'_ Ganyan ang mind set mo, hindi ba? Pero Waks," muling humina ang boses ni Kuroo. "Masyado ka lang nasanay na kayong dalawa lang. Kaya akala mo walang magbabago. Iniisip mo ganito lagi. Ganito hanggang huli. Pero hindi mo naisip na what if may someone else na kay Satori? Magiging katulad pa rin ba ng dati? Iyon kasi ang hindi mo cinoconsider eh. Dahil masyado ka nang sanay sa set-up na kayong dalawa lang, hindi mo na naiisip ang possibility of him liking someone else. Kaya ang isip mo, limited lang din ang option. Kasi nga limited lang ang kayang tanggapin ng isip mo."

"Iba ang pinag-isipan sa na-experience na. Hanggang hindi nangyayari, hindi mo talaga lubos na maiintindihan."

Hindi nagsasalita si Wakatoshi. Nakatitig lang kay Kuroo. Pero wala na ang bakas ng ngiti sa mukha niya.

Bagkus ay napalitan ito ng kaunting pagkunot ng noo at pag-aalala. Hindi na alam ni Kuroo kung maaawa ba siya na ngayon lang naisip ni Wakatoshi ang mga bagay sa labas ng kahon o makakahinga ba siya nang maluwag na ngayon ay mas bukas na ang isip ni Wakatoshi.

"Now that I've said those words, try. Try to imagine a life na si Satori, may iba nang pinaglalaanan ng oras. You'll only realize kapag inisip mo. Kapag inimagine mo. Waks, you're not running away. Alam ko 'yun. But don't walk on random places para lang layuan 'yung bagay na dapat eh katabi mo na."

Hindi pa rin nagsasalita su Wakatoshi. Nakatingin pa rin kay Kuroo. Kay Kuroo na bahagyang may bakas ng concern sa mukha.

Nilingon ni Wakatoshi kung nasaan ang tatlo pa nilang kaibigan. Dumako ang paningin niya kay Satori.

Abala ang binata sa pambuburaot kay Hajime na halatang nagmumura na naman base sa ekspresyon nito. Pero ang mga mata ni Wakatoshi ay na kay Satori.

Palagi naman.

Inisip niya ang sinabi ni Kuroo. At duon, sa kinatatayuan nilang mabaho at amoy ihi na lugar, sinubukan ni Wakatoshi ang sinabi ni Kuroo.

_"Try. Try to imagine_ _Satori_ _with someone else."_

Sinubukan niya talaga. Pero hindi niya magawa.

Bakit ba kasi masyadong naging friendly si Satori? Wala siyang maisip na kahit sino na pwedeng mai-link sa binata.

Nabuwag ang mariing pag-iisip ni Wakatoshi nang maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Kuroo sa balikat niya. Nilingon niya ang kaibigan.

"Don't force yourself." Si Kuroo. "Ang akin lang, baka naman pwede mong pag-isipan mga desisyon mo sa buhay. Kasi sa totoo lang, mahirap ang magsisi sa huli. Marami nang problema ang mundo, huwag mo nang dagdagan ang sarili mong problema."

Parang wala sa sarili, tumangu-tango na lamang si Wakatoshi at sabay nang naglakad papunta kina Satori.

Si Bokuto ang unang nakapansin sa dalawa.

"Nasaan ba kayo? Nawala kayo saglit! Magic?" Sabi ni Bokuto habang ngumunguya.

"Sabi mo par, ikaw manlilibre, ah?" Tanong ni Hajime sabay subo ng isang calamares.

"Oo nga eh. Ubos na pera ko, oh?" Reklamo ni Satori sabay bukas ng wallet. "Tangina, andaming bentesingko!"

"Gago, sukli mo sa panghoholdap 'yan," pang-aasar ni Hajime.

"Sinuklian 'yung hinoldapan. 'Miss, sukli mo, baka wala kang pamasahe eh'." Si Kuroo.

Nagtawanan ang tatlo maliban kina Wakatoshi na medyo nag-iisip pa rin. At kay Bokuto na pilit kinakagat ang matigas na galamay ng calamares.

"Ano na? Saan na tayo after neto?" Tanong ni Hajime.

"Shakey's daw." Si Kuroo.

"Akala ko ba, Pizza Hut?" Si Bokuto.

"Gagi, masarap kumain ng lasagna ngayon!" May kalakasang sabi ni Satori. "Tapos, gags, may garlic bread?! Maagang kamatayan!"

"Then sa Greenwich tayo," sabi ni Wakatoshi.

Rumolyo ang mga mata ni Hajime at ngumiwi si Bokuto.

"Puta, e di sana tinanong nalang namin si Satori kesa nag-usap pa tayo tutal kung ano'ng gusto ng damuhong 'yan lang naman nasusunod kapag ikaw nanlilibre!"

"Hoy, Tetsurou! Awat!" Natatawang sabi ni Hajime.

"Naha-highblood ako eh!"

"Kasalanan ko bang ako ang master?" Nakangising tanong ni Satori kay Kuroo.

Sabay lingon kay Wakatoshi at tinaasan ng kilay. "Dapat may ice cream pagkatapos neto, ah?"

"Tangina, sinagad na pagiging buraot!" Hindi na makahingang sabi ni Hajime.

"Sige ba?!" Sagot naman ni Wakatoshi.

Naglakad na silang lahat papuntang SM. At sa pagkakataong ito, sina Wakatoshi at Satori na ang nahuli habang si Kuroo naman ang abalang inaalaska nina Bokuto at Hajime.

May kalakasan at may kahigpitang pagkapit sa braso niya ang ikinagulat ni Wakatoshi.

Si Satori, nakahawak sa kanya habang nakayuko ito at pilit isinusuot ang sapatos.

"Natapilok ka, 'no?" Mapang-asar na tanong ni Wakatoshi.

"Tangna, baka ihagis kita sa gitna ng kalsada," sagot naman ni Satori.

Natawa lang si Wakatoshi at hinayaang kumapit si Satori sa kanya hanggang sa maisuot na nito nang maayos ang sapatos nito.

Nang matapos ay sabay na silang naglakad, isang kamay ni Satori ay nakakapit pa rin sa kaliwang braso niya.

May kakaibang naramdaman si Wakatoshi. Pakiramdam na parang ayaw na niyang bumitaw si Satori sa kanya.

Nang makita nila ang mga kaibigan nila sa harap ng entrance ay malakas na tinawag ni Satori si Kuroo.

"Kuroo, halika dito! Hawak ka sa kabilang braso ni Waks para kunwari sugar daddy natin, dali!" Excited na sabi ni Satori.

At tangina dahil ikinalingon iyon ng madaming tao. Pero wala nang pakialam ang lima. Dahil pati yata si Bokuto ay nainggit at mabilis na kumapit sa matipunong braso ni Hajime.

"Sige akin 'tong si Haj, maghati kayo dyan kay Bakal," ani Bokuto.

Tangina talaga.

Puno ng asaran at tawanan ang pagpasok ng mall. Syempre, hassle din sahil masyadong magaslaw sina Bokuto at Satori na kinailangan pang umabot ng halos dalawang minuto ang pag-check sa bag ng dalawa.

Sa wakas, nakaupo na rin sila sa loob ng greenwich. Magkakatabi sina Satori, Wakatoshi at Kuroo. Sa harap naman nila sina Hajime at Bokuto.

"Sayang. Wala si Teru. Mas maingay sana," ani Bokuto.

"Hayaan mo s'ya," si Satori. "Nagawa ng miniature 'yun."

"Hanggang ngayon, hindi ako naniniwalang matalino s'ya," nakalabing sabi ni Kuroo. "Parang scam talaga."

"Puta, order na. Cr lang ako," si Hajime.

"Sama ako!" Hiyaw ni Bokuto.

"Saglet, gago! Ako din!" Sabi ni Satori habang nakuha ng tissue sa bag.

Nauna na sina Hajime at Bokuto. Habang si Satori naman ay nagsasara ng zipper ng bag.

Aalis na sana ito baka sumunod nang tumigil si Satori para ilapit ang mukha sa gilid ng ulo ni Wakatoshi.

"Hoy, daddy, order ka na! 'Yung lasagna ko, ah?!" Pang-aalaska ni Satori na may kasamang pagsinghal at pagtawa.

Hindi makagalaw si Wakatoshi kahit nang umalis na si Satori para mag-cr.

Nang sikuhin siya ni Kuroo mula sa kanan niya.

"Daddy daw," napapasinghot sa pagtawa na sabi ni Kuroo.

"Haha," walang kabuhay-buhay na sagot ni Wakatoshi.

"Tangina, pre, 'wag kang titigasan dito, ah?! Nasa public tayo!"

Hindi alam ni Wakatoshi kung mahina o sakto lang ba ang paghampas na ginawa niya sa batok ni Kuroo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangina bale hello huhuhu wala itong revise revise tinamad ak huhuhu sorry
> 
> also,,,, tweet me at @bokutomode hehr
> 
> ps: para sa ate kong uhaw sa ushiten dilig hehe at kay mama ayan na lab na lab ko at kay miss kei na ginawan ako ng au sa twitter mga bakla feeling special mamon ako 😭💚

**June** **2020**

Pagal na itinulak ni Satori ang pinto ng glaucoma clinic, at nainis nang sumabit ang scrub niyang suot sa doorknob.

"Good afternoon, Tendou," natatawang bati ni Daichi, isa sa mga doctor sa eye center. Nginitian ito ni Tendou.

"Doc, 'yung record daw po ng mga patient with 16 and above eye pressure. Need daw po for second opinion," ani Tendou habang marahang pinapalo ang hintuturong daliri niya sa table ni Daichi.

Tumawa ang doctor at tumayo mula sa kinauupuan nito. "Okay. And can you please tell nurse Koushi to come by around 6 pm? Gusto ko siya makausap about sa patient ni Doc Aran since under siya ni Doc, right?"

May kinuhang folders si Daichi sa blue box at iniabot iyon sa kanya. Matamis na ngumiti si Satori sa doctor habang kinukuha niya ang folders.

"Doc, hindi n'yo po kailangan i-explain," mapang-asar na sabi ni Satori. Natawa naman si Daichi.

"You got me there," nakangiting sabi nito. "So can you tell Koushi na may dinner date kami after our shift?"

Si Satori naman ang natawa ngayon. "Okay, Doc. Makakarating po."

"Thanks," nakangiting sagot ni Daichi. Muling ngumiti si Satori at naglakad na papuntang pintuan.

Nabuksan na niya ang pinto nang muli siyang tawagin ni Daichi.

"And Satori?"

"Yes po?"

"I really hope you'll graduate sooner. We need better people here," nakangiting sabi ng doctor.

Natigilan si Satori sa sinabi ng doctor. Kapagkuwan ay ngumiti siya.

"Next year, doc," aniya habang nakangiti. "Baka po mag-optemistry po muna ako after grad. Masyado nang mabigat kung sasabak agad sa giyera. I need rest after optemistry proper."

Natawa si Daichi sa naging sagot niya. "Understandable. Baka hindi ka na makapag-asawa if ever mabulok ka sa med. That is, if wala kang plano maging romantically involved with someone here."

Pumitsi si Satori.

"Naku, Doc, malabo," ang nakangiwing sabi ni Satori. "Parang mata ng mga patient natin."

"Okay," natatawang sabi ni Daichi. "But yeah. Kahit naman sa ophtha ka, kukunin pa rin naman kita to join my team here."

Ngumisi si Satori. "Huy, Doc, nakakahalata na ako, ah? Favoritation? Baka naman magalit na si Koushi sa 'kin n'yan?"

Napapailing na sa amusement ang doctor. "Oh my god, Satori! Well, baka isama ko na rin sya sa team. Tutal, he's just as good as you."

"Mas maganda na rin po 'yung maraming maganda sa team n'yo," biro ni Satori.

Lalong lumawak ang ngiti sa mga labi ng doctor at umiling.

"I don't know kung paano ka namamanage ng mga tao sa emergency kung dagdag ka sa mga maingay."

Ngumuso lang si Satori. Kapagkuwan ay kumaway na siya sa doctor at tuluyan nang lumabas ng indoor clinic.

Tumigil si Satori sa information counter sa loob ng operation area para ipatong ang mga folder na ibinigay ni Daichi. Nginitian niya ang dalawang nurse na nagbabantay sa counter at linabas ang cellphone niya.

May kailangan siyang tawagan. Dahil gutum na gutom na siya at pagod na siyang maghawak ng handy tonometer at magpigil na magjoke na mukha siyang kriminal na may hawak na baril.

Agad sumagot ang nasa kabilang linya. At wala pa man itong naitatanong, nagsalita na agad si Satori.

"Hoy, Kuroo! Ano na?! Gutom na ko! Bumaba ka dito sa Eye Center, malapit na 'ko manuntok!"

Hindi pinansin ni Satori ang pagtawa ng dalawang nurse sa counter.

" _Aba, tangina, may meeting pa dito!_ _Maghintay_ _ka, nasa DNA na kami, natuturn-on na 'ko, eh!_ " Ang sagot ni Kuroo bago nito patayin ang tawag.

Suminghal si Satori at nag-type ng text para kay Kuroo.

To: **Kuroo biochemist na di ka-miss miss**  
 _gago sana di ka maka_ _grad_ _hayup ka_  
 _mag break_ _na kau ni_ _kenma_ _poota kA_

Wala pang isang minuto ay may reply agad si Kuroo

**Kuroo biochemist na di ka-miss miss**   
_gagi pag ako may nadiskubreng gamot na makakapagpawala ng braincells ni waks, wag kang iiyaq saken_   
_Sya nalang ayain mo_   
_Ay si Teru nalang lapit lang sya_

"Walang kuwentang friend.." bulong ni Satori sa sarili.

Bumuntung hininga siya. Sabay libot ng paningin sa paligid.

Wala masyadong tao sa Eye Center, at ang operating area ay sarado dahil alas singko na rin ng hapon. May isang lalaki na nakaupo sa Eye Center clinic pero iyon na iyon.

At ang dalawang nurse sa information.

"Umalis na ba sila Doc Aran?" Tanong niya kay nurse Yachi na ngayon ay nakangiti na sa kanya.

Pinigilan ni Satori ang humikab. Pero lalo yata siyang nagutom sa ginawa niya.

"May meeting pa with doctors from Saint Luke's," sagot ni Yachi. "Pero not sure kung about ophtha."

Tumangu-tango si Satori. Muli, nilibot ng mga mata niya ang kabuuan ng Eye Center kung saan nakasanayan na niyang makita. Para bang inukit na ang bawat imahe at sulok ng lugar na ito sa likod ng isipan niya.

"Next year, baka hindi n'yo na 'ko makita dito," kapagkuwan ay sabi ni Satori sa dalawang nurse. Ipinatong niya ang dalawang braso sa counter at inihilig ang ulo duon. "Baka mag-stay ako sa emergency area kasi nandu'n 'yung ophthalmogy office."

"So, after grad, hindi ka na kukuha ng doctoral?" Si Shimizu, ang isa pang nurse sa counter.

Sumimangot si Satori. "Ano ba, mga sister? Mautak yata 'to! May mga katulad ko na nakakakuha ng chance na mapunta sa higher field! Pwedeng ophthalmologist lang ako sa emergency area pero mapupunta nalang bigla sa Eye Center. Alam n'yo 'yun? Katulad ni Doc Aran. Hindi na siya nag-MD pero tingnan n'yo naman, nasa Eye Center s'ya. Kahit pa sabihing more on machines s'ya during operations."

"Oo nga, 'no?" Si Yachi. "Ganu'n nalang din kaya gawin ko?"

"Magkakaroon ka lang ng chance if my head doctor na kumuha sa 'yo to be on their team," sagot ni Shimizu. At bigla itong natigilan para tumingin kay Satori.

Ngumuso naman si Satori pero halata ang pagmamalaki sa expression niya.

"Okay, Tori," kalmadong sabi ni Shimizu. "Don't tell me na may higher up na nag-offer sa 'yo na maging member ng team?"

"Hoy, grabe na 'yan, ah?!" Nakatawang sabi ni Satori. Unti-unti ay naging ngiti ang kaninang masayang mukha niya. Napalitan ng mapayapang ngiti, may bahid ng excitement.

"Kaya ba bigla mo nalang naisip na enough na 'yung two year pre-optometry at four year proper optometry mo kasi expected mo na'ng mangyayari 'to? Mautak ka, ha?" Nakangiti nang sabi ni Shimizu.

"Parang unfair naman 'yun," ani Yachi. Pabirong hinampas ni Satori ang folder sa counter para mawala ang pagnguso ni Yachi.

"Kung may tiwala ang head doctor, eh! Hindi cheating 'yun, 'no? Saka puro assist lang din ako," aniya. At sinabing, "also, hindi ko naman talaga inisip 'tong pagpunta sa higher ground nang kulang sa class. Talagang gusto ko lang ng pahinga. Nagkataon na nademonyo ako ni Doc Daichi sa sinabi niya na gusto n'ya kong kunin para sa team n'ya after grad. Pero kailangan ko muna mag-work sa emergency bago mangyari 'yon."

"Grabe, ha? Masyado mong ginagalingan."

Malanding kinindatan ni Satori si Shimizu. Kasabay nuon ay ang pagtunog ng cellphone niya para sa isang mensahe.

Kunut-noo niyang binasa ang message.

**Sir Terushima Engineer Kuno**   
_Hoy oudnet ano_ _sunduin_ _ba kita with my ano_   
_You knowwww_   
_With my bmw huehue_

Suminghal si Satori at nag-type ng reply.

**Me**   
_Ano sinabe ni tets sayo ha? na wala na aman aq kasama kumaen???_

Hinintay niya ang reply ni Terushima habang napapasinghal dahil sa totoo lang, masaya kasama si Terushima kumain.

Dahil lahat, libre. May kasama pang trashtalk. Tunay na happy meal.

**Sir Terushima Engineer Kuno**   
_Sabe ni Kurobro , miss mo na si waks at wala ka maiyaqan at xempre ako lang option mo dahel wala ka aasahan kina boks at iwa mga corners amputa_   
_Saka raw tinitigasan si Kurobro dahil macromolecules na raw topic nila_   
_Tunog_ _pangmalakasan yung macro-anez gagi_ _dapat_ _yata nagbiochemist na lang den aq_

Hindi na napigilan ni Satori ang malakas na pagtawang namutawi sa bibig niya. At dahil walang katau-tao sa Eye Center, hindi na rin siya nahiyang magmura.

"Gagong Teru talaga 'to!"

Magtatype na sana siya ng reply para masundo na siya ng gago nilang kaibigan nang may biglang nag-pop up na notification.

Galing kay espren. Wakatoshi.

**Bulalong Bakal**   
_Satori_   
_Tapos ka na sa shift mo?_

Kumurap-kurap ang mga mata ni Satori. May hinuha na siya kung bakit nagtatanong ito.

Katulad ng dati. Susunduin na naman siya nito.

**Me**   
_Miss mo agad ako ha kasama mo lang ak kahapon ah_

Naisip ni Satori na magbiro. At syempre, alam niyang papatulan ni Wakatoshi ang mga biro niya. Kahit pa sabihin na hindi niya masabi kung nagbibiro ba ito minsan.

Dahil kadalasan, masyadong seryoso si Wakatoshi sa mga sagot nito. Kung dry lang ang humor nito o talagang dahil sabaw lang si Wakatoshi, ayaw nang alamin pa ni Satori.

Magmula kasi ng grumaduate si Wakatoshi sa college, napansin ni Satori na mas sumakay na si Wakatoshi sa mga trip niya, kahit ano pa man iyan. Mas natalo pa ang mga nakaraang taon na samahan nila sa galing ni Wakatoshi na sumabay sa mga gusto niya.

Bagay na minsan ay gustong pagsisihan ni Satori. Dahil si Wakatoshi, isang burgis, ay madalas na niyang mapakain sa mga kainan na hindi talaga nito tinatapakan. May pagkakataon na kumakain na rin ng paa ng manok si Wakatoshi. At minsan, ulo ng manok, kahit pa medyo na-trauma si Wakatoshi sa unang beses nito.

At higit sa lahat, ang mga nagiging sagot ni Wakatoshi sa mga biro niya. Sa mga pabirong panlalandi niya na ginagamit niya rin naman sa mga kaibigan nila.

Trashtalk kung sumagot si Hajime. Nakikisakay naman si Terushima at syempre, may kasamang mabagsik na biro. Si Kuroo ang kadalasang nagrereply ng biro pero napupunta lagi sa usapang unrequited love dahil tangina ni Kuroo at ng utak nito.

Pero si Wakatoshi...

Si Wakatoshi ang tipong sasagot na parang.... parang kasintahan. Nobyo. Jowa. Syota. Potential asawa.

At nagsimula ang mga ganuong response ni Wakatoshi almost three years ago. Oo, attentive kasi si Satori pagdating kay Wakatoshi. At sa tagal nilang samahan, malalaman at malalaman niya kung may kakaiba man sa ikinikilos nito.

Mahirap sa umpisa.

Nuong unang beses itong nangyari ay kinailangan pang sumigaw ni Satori kay Kuroo, dahil tangina at bakit ganuon ang reply ni Wakatoshi? Ha?

' _ **Miss mo na naman aq, ha, waks?**_ ' Ang mensahe ni Satori nuon. Na nireplyan ni Wakatoshi ng ' ** _medyo... masama ba? nasaan ka?_** '

Halos isang oras ring nagpanic si Satori nuon kay Kuroo. At buti nalang, si Kuroo ang pinakamatino sa mga kaibigan niya. Matinong mag-advice at mag-instruct ng kung ano ang dapat gawin.

At sa bawat buwan at mga taon na dumaan, hanggang sa ngayon, isang bagay ang napansin ni Satori sa sarili niya.

Kung dahil ba nandito na siya sa lugar kung saan naaabot na niya ang pangarap niya, o kung dahil mas okupado na ng optometry proper ang isipan at oras niya nitong nakaraang mga taon, hindi niya sigurado.

Ang alam niya lang ay oo, gusto niya pa rin si Wakatoshi. Oo, mahal niya pa rin. Pero wala na sa sistema niya ang umasa. Hindi na siya katulad ng dati.

Sanay na siya masyado sa situation nila. At hindi na rin siya nasasaktan sa thought na hindi magiging sila sa huli.

Marami nang nagbago sa nagdaang panahon.

Isa sa mga iyon ay parang wala na lang sa kanya ang mga flirty text messages niya kay Wakatoshi na may.... 'positive' response. Parang pakiramdam nalang din katulad ng kina Kuroo kung paano siya makipag-usap sa mga ito.

At para kay Satori, magandang pagbabago ang bagay na iyon.

Notification sound. At galing nga ang mensahe kay Wakatoshi.

**Bulalong Bakal**   
_Miss agad? Magkasama lang tayo kahapon, sabi mo nga hahaha_   
_Pero oo, medyo.. dinner tayo_ _?_

Ilang segundo ring tinitigan ni Satori ang mensahe. At saka siya bumuntung hininga.

Isang bagay lang siguro ang hindi nagbago. At hinding hindi magbabago.

Palagi pa ring may ngiti sa mga labi niya sa tuwing may natatanggap siyang mensahe na katulad nito na galing kay Wakatoshi.

**Me**   
_Gesige hehe sunduin mo ak katamad mag commute pa-españa_

Wala pang kalahating minuto ay may reply agad na dumating.

**Bulalong Bakal**   
_Eto na nga po. :)_   
  


Tahimik na ibinulsa ni Satori ang cellphone niya. Pilit na isinantabi ang paminsan-minsa'y sumisilip na pag-asa sa mga panahong dumudungaw ang kahinaan niya.

* * *

**August** **2021**

"Tori! Here's the chart na po!" Magiliw na bungad ni Yachi pagkalabas palang ni Satori ng Ophthalmogy office niya. Humikab siya at pasalamat na may suot siyang facemask na bahagya niyang iniangat para lumabas ang hangin mula sa bibig niya.

"Doc, ang dugyot, ah?" Nakatawang dagdag ni Yachi.

"Wag mo 'ko tawaging Doc, sira," nakasimangot na sabi ni Satori. "Nasaan pala si Doc Semi? May operation raw mamaya around 3PM?"

"Opo. Team ni Doc Aran ang maghahandle," inporma ni Yachi.

Napahinga nang matiwasay si Satori nang wala sa oras, dahilan para matawa ang nurse sa kanya.

"Oh my God, Doc," natatawang sabi ni Yachi. "You must be tired!"

"Oo tapos tatawanan mo 'ko?" Pagtataray kunwari ni Satori sa nurse. Ngumuso lang si Yachi at inabot sa kanya ang hawak nitong chart.

Binuklat ni Satori ang ilang page para basahin, at nangunot ang noo niya sa isang note galing kay Daichi.

"Yachi, may isang patient dito na may record na nasa 16 yung pressure ng mata niya since last night. Pero may record din siya na around 17.5 and 8 ang pressure ng mata niya sa magkaibang oras. Lahat ng record na 'to, kahapon lang," nagtatakang litanya ni Satori. Nangunot naman ang noo ng dalaga at sinilip ang record.

Hindi pinansin ni Satori ang munting pagsinghap sa gulat ni Yachi, mga mata ay tutok pa rin sa record.

At hindi mapigilan ni Satori ang inis at pag-aalala nang makita niya kung ano ang kaso ng pasyente.

Glaucoma.

"Pwede bang ipakita mo ulit 'tong chart kay Doc Daichi? 'Yang record, specifically. Kailangan niya muna tingnan 'yan, I'm sure. Susunod ako sa Eye Center, may kukunin lang ako saglit."

Mabilis na tumango si Yachi at nagmamadaling naglakad sa kung anong kaya ng suot nitong may kasikipan na puting skirt.

Hindi na rin nag-aksaya pa ng panahon si Satori. Nagmamadali siyang pumasok ng office niya para kumuha ng tonometer.

•

Alas siyete. Wala nang katau-tao sa Eye Center kundi ang mga helper, nurses at doctors nalang.

Ang ingit ng bumubukas na pinto ng Retina Room ang pumukaw ng pansin ni Satori. Mabilis siyang tumayo nang makita ang kunot sa noo ni Daichi.

Hindi na mapigilan ngayon ni Satori na itago ang pag-aalala niya. Siya na agad ang lumapit kay Daichi.

"Something wrong, Doc?" Kinakabahang tanong ni Satori.

Hindi muna sumagot si Daichi. Nakatuon ang atensyon nito sa chart record ng pasyente. Kapagkuwan ay tumingin ito kay Satori.

"So napansin mo na may mali sa pressure ng mata niya.." panimula ni Daichi.

Lalong kinabahan si Satori sa sinabi ng doctor. Hindi ito patanong. Hindi rin tono na may gustong ikumpirma.

"Yes po," ang sagot niya.

"It was my fault," ang sabi bigla ni Daichi. "Wala akong nakitang mali kung 16 ang pressure ng mata ng patient. Yesterday, around 4PM, nasa 8 lang ang pressure ng mata niya. Then around 7PM, umakyat ng 17.5 and bumaba ng 16 around 9PM. Kanina, nag-peak ng 17 ang pressure. I could've noticed the dynamic but I didn't. Thanks to you at attentive ka," may kahabaang sabi ni Daichi.

Alam ni Satori na malaking bagay ang nagawa niya. Pero hindi niya makita sa sarili ang magsaya.

"Kumusta po 'yung patient?" Nag-aalalang tanong niya.

Ngumiti si Daichi.

"Don't worry," nakangiting sabi ng doctor sabay ng paghawak nito sa balikat niya. "Nakainom na siya ng gamot to tone down the eye pressure. Also, si Doc Suga na ang bahala sa kanya. Thank you, Satori. I was right all along na pinili kita to be part of my medical team."

At sa ganitong pagkakataon, kung saan kinakain ng panic at anxiety ang sistema niya, isang shaka hand sign lang ang naisagot niya, dahilan para matawa ang head doctor sa kanya.

"Sorry, Doc," hinging paumanhin ni Satori.

"No, don't worry. Alam kong nakakaba kung ano man ang nadiscover mo about our patient. That's why you should rest. Umuwi ka na."

Ngumuso si Satori at tumangu-tango. Tumingin siya kay Daichi na siyang ikinakunot ng noo nito, datapwat may ngiti pa rin sa labi nito.

"What?" Tanong nito.

"Uhm, si Koushi din po ba, uuwi na rin? Need ko po ng kasabay kumain. Pahiram po muna ng jowa n'yo."

Hindi pa man nakakasagot si Daichi ay may sumagot na.

"Hindi ako free tonight," sagot ni Koushi na rinig sa buong area ng Eye Center, flat ang pagkakalapat ng mga labi nito habang nanlalaki ang mga mata at nagsisitaasan ang mga kilay.

Tuluyang binuksan ni Koushi ang pinto ng Pedia at lumabas. "May mga patient pa 'ko," sagot nito sabay lakad papuntang pinto ng Retina Room.

"Oh my god, mga Doc! Naiwan ko yata ang tonometer ko dito and pwede bang pagamit ng phoropter? Thanks!" Rinig nilang sabi ni Koushi bago tuluyang magsara ang pinto ng Retina room.

Napasinghal si Satori kapagkuwan.

"Sure po kayong pakakasalan n'yo 'yon?" Tanong niya kay Daichi na napatingin sa kanya na may kunot ang noo.

"You know him! He's probably stressed! Ikaw? Bakit hindi ka pa umuuwi? Eat!"

Natawa si Satori at tumalikod na. "Opo, opo, Doc! Eto na po! Bye, po!"

Kumaway din si Satori sa mga helper na nasa information sa loob ng Eye Center. At saka siya tuluyang lumabas para pumunta ng emergency area sa office niya.

Sa entrance palang ng emergency area ay nakita na niyang patakbo si Yachi palabas. Nagliwanag ang mukha nito nang makita siya.

Napatigil si Satori at napasimangot nang tumingin paibaba kay Yachi na mukhang najejebs pero ngiting ngiti.

"Oh, ano? Baka naman nakita mo na naman sina Shoyo at Doc Kags na nagbabardagulan sa storage room?" May kahinaang tanong niya.

"That was last time!" Depensa ni Yachi. "May dalawang hot na guy na naghahanap sa 'yo sa information! Oh my god, si Doc Kuroo ba isa d'on? 'Yung biochemist sa lab?!" Excited na tanong ni Yachi.

Para namang biglang gusto manapak ni Satori. Mukhang may isa na namang tao na balak mangutang ng buhay.

Maasim ang mukha na dumiretso siya sa hallway ng ophtha offices at napatigil nang makita si Kuroo, may protective glasses pa ito na nakasabit sa leeg nito.

At si Wakatoshi, abalang nagcecellphone.

At syempre, ang mga mata ng mga malalanding nurse na laging sumusulyap sa tuwing napapadaan si Kuroo. Si Kuroo na biochemist na dala-dalawang laboratory ang binabahayan.

Aba, at mukhang dumagdag pa si Wakatoshi sa mga nangangalap ng atensyon.

"Kuroo! Waks!" Pagtawag niya nang ilang metro na lang siya.

Agad umalis sa pagkakasandal si Kuroo sa puting pader ng hallway at sinabing...

"Alam mo ba kung saan naka-bracket ang zeolite? Syempre hindi mo alam! Molecular sieve, bitch!" Bungad ni Kuroo.

Natigilan si Satori. Walang ekspresyon. Pero kumuyom ang kamao niya at kung hindi lang ito hospital at kung nasa tamang lugar sila, katulad nalang ng UPM o sa Luneta ay baka nasapak na niya si Kuroo. Sa balikat. At braso. At swerte na kung mahabol niya ito paikot sa estatuwa ni Lapu-Lapu at mahuli niya para masuntok niya sa likod.

Bagkus ay pinigilan niya ang sarili. Bumaling ang pansin niya kay Wakatoshi na ngayon ay nasa tabi na ni Kuroo, nakangiti sa kanya.

 _Okay. Putangina. Bakit napakaguwapo? Bakit po, Maykapal?_ Bakit amoy niya mula sa kinatatayuan niya ang Hugo Boss na pabango ni Wakatoshi at bakit naka-brown coat ito at bakit amoy burgis na naman ang lalaking ito, ha?

Bakit ba kahit hindi na palaasa si Satori ay ganuon pa rin ang tama niya sa bungol na lalaking 'to?

"Bakit nandito kayo?" Tanong niya at naglakad lagpas sa dalawa. Sinenyasan niya ang dalawa na sumunod.

"Kailangan ko rin umalis! Babalik pa 'kong Heart Center!" Ungot ni Kuroo habang nag-aalis ng protective glasses. "Sinamahan ko lang 'yang asawa mo kasi hindi niya daw alam office mo! Sige! Bye!"

Tumalikod na si Kuroo at nagsimula nang maglakad paalis.

"Tangina-"

Muntik nang magwala si Satori pero napigilan siya ni Wakatoshi. Yumakap ito sa baiwang niya at natatawang hinugot siya pabalik dahil talagang handa siyang habulin si Kuroo. Mawala na't lahat ang respeto ng mga tao dito sa kanya, huwag na huwag lang siyang asarin muli ni Kuroo na "asawa" niya si Wakatoshi.

Dahil hindi niya gusto na hindi man lang tumatanggi si Wakatoshi. Hindi niya gusto ang simpleng pag-ngiti lang nito. Hindi niya gusto na parang hindi awkward ang pang-aasar ni Kuroo sa kanila.

Isa pa, bakit ba tuwang tuwa si Wakatoshi sa tuwing nang-aasar si Kuroo?

Galit na inalis ni Satori ang mga bisig ni Wakatoshi na nakayapos sa kanya. At tumingala para tingnan nang masama ang lalaki.

Okay. Maling desisyon. Dahil ngiting ngiti si Wakatoshi at halatang pinipilit nitong hindi lumabas ang mga ngipin at lalo pang mas cute dahil...

 _Tangina, bakit biglang nag-chuckle?!_ , iyak ni Satori sa utak niya.

"Tigilan n'yo nga ni Kuroo mga kalokohan n'yo! Baka akalain talaga na may asawa na 'ko," pagsusungit ni Satori.

Umiwas siya ng tingin at itinuon ang pansin niya sa suot na white coat. Pilit niyang inipit ang ballpoint niya sa bulsa nang may dumaan at magsalita.

Si Atsumu. Ang putanginang si Atsumu.

"Grabe, Oudnet! Kahapon, si Teru kasama mo tapos si Ushi naman ngayon?" Pang-aasar ng doctor.

Gusto nang sumigaw ni Satori ng garalgal na "Putangina".

"Bakit ka nandito?! Nasa Heart Center ka, ah?!" Banas nang sabi ni Satori at inilabas ang susi ng office.

"Bakit?! Connected naman mga center dito ah? Dumain ako sa 7/11 du'n sa parking lot," kwento ni Atsumu at lumapit sa information.

"Du'n malapit sa coffee shop?" Tanong ni Satori.

"Oo, puta. Nilagyan pa ng daan. Angsikip naman," reklamo ni Atsumu. "Buti, hindi na mabaho sa part na 'to. Sa emergency area kasi, ang baho."

Natawa ang mga nurse sa information, lalo na si Yachi. Kinindatan ito ni Atsumu sabay sabing "Bagay kang maging anak namin ni Omi."

Natawa si Wakatoshi sa sinabi ni Atsumu, habang ngumiwi naman si Satori.

"Omi omi. Yuck!" Pang-aasar ni Satori.

"Ah, eh sinong nakailang palit na ng pangalan ni Teru sa contacts?" Panghahamon ni Atsumu.

"Ako syempre 'di sure kung gagraduate ba s'ya!" Natatawang sagot ni Satori na may kasamang pagkapikon. "At least, hindi ako nagpapangalan ng repeated na name! Omi omi, puta! Nyeh nyeh!"

"Pikon!" Huling hirit ni Atsumu.

Dahil hindi na hinayaan pa ni Satori na mainis siya ni Atsumu at mabilisang binuksan ang pinto ng office niya.

"Pasok. Bilis!" sabi ni Satori kay Wakatoshi.

May mahinang pagtawa mula kay Wakatoshi nang pumasok ito. Pumasok na rin si Satori at isinara muna ang pinto ng ophtha room.

At para bang biglang nawala ang lahat, ang mga tao sa paligid at ang buong mundo, nang humarap siya kay Wakatoshi at makita itong nakaupo sa desk niya.

"Kapag 'yang table ko, naurong mo, sapak ka talaga sa 'kin," pagbabanta niya sabay kuha ng tonometer at itinapat ito sa mukha ni Wakatoshi.

Natawa na nang tuluyan ang lalaki. At napangiti na rin si Satori sa imahe at tunog ng pagtawa nito.

"So, babarilin mo 'ko?" Nakangiting tanong ni Wakatoshi at itinaas ang kaliwang kamay nito para kuhanin mula sa pagkakahawak niya ang tonometer. Hinayaan naman ni Satori na makuha ni Wakatoshi ang bagay, na sinuri naman ni Wakatoshi.

"How do you use this?" Tanong ng lalaki. Sabay tingin sa kanya, ulo ni Wakatoshi ay bahagyang nakayuko.

 _Okay, shet. Pogi_ , naiinis na pag-amin ni Satori sa sarili.

Suminghal siya at kinuha ang device kay Wakatoshi. 

"Device para malaman kung anong pressure ng mata," sagot niya at inilapag sa table niya ang device.

"I see," sagot ni Wakatoshi habang nakatingin at nakangiti sa kanya.

"Sana all, may mata," sagot ni Satori kasabay ng isang malungkot na buntung hininga.

"Okay, I don't know if I should laugh or be sad kasi alam kong mas madami kang encounter sa mga taong... blind."

Walang ekspresyon na tiningnan ni Satori si Wakatoshi. Dahil putangina, talagang sabaw ang damuho. Hindi man lang nito na-gets na isa lang biro ang sinabi niya, pero nakakatuwa na may simpatya si Wakatoshi.

Medyo funny rin ang parte na ang joke ni Satori ay somehow nagawan ni Wakatoshi ng paraan upang maging tungkol... sa profession ni Satori.

"Okay, medyo funny ka sa part na 'yon," natatawang sabi ni Satori.

Wala siyang nakuhang sagot mula sa lalaki, kaya naman minabuti niyang tingnan si Wakatoshi.

Si Wakatoshi na nakatitig na pala sa kanya.

"Ano?" Tanong ni Satori sa nakakatakot na tono.

Umiling si Wakatoshi, pero hindi inaalis nito sa mukha niya ang paningin nito.

"May gusto kang sabihin," kapagkuwan ay sabi ni Satori.

Sinuri niya ang mukha ni Wakatoshi at napakunot ng noo nang bahagyang yumuko ang lalaki.

At ang ekspresyon nito, halatang may iniisip.

"Talagang alam mo eh no?" Mahina at natatawang tanong ni Wakatoshi.

At magbibiro sana si Satori. Kung hindi lang dumampi sa pisngi niya ang munting hangin mula sa malalim na pagbuntung hininga ni Wakatoshi.

At oo, ganuon kalapit ang mga mukha nila sa isa't isa, habang nakatayo sa harap ng table ni Satori.

Gustong lumayo ni Satori. At gagawin na niya sana, kaso nagsalita ang kaibigan niya nang bagay na hindi niya inaasahan.

"Hajime and Tooru, they're planning to get married, right? Out of the country?" Kapagkuwan ay tanong ni Wakatoshi.

Napalunok si Satori. Okay. Haha.

Marriage.

"Oo," sagot ni Satori at umiwas ng tingin.

"I'm just thinking... ikaw ba, sumagi sa isip mo to settle down?" Tanong ni Wakatoshi.

Humakbang palayo si Satori sa lalaki. Na para bang napapaso siya. Sa usapan at mismong sa kaibigan niya.

Pabiro niyang sinamaan ng tingin si Wakatoshi at umikot para umupo sa upuan niya. Humarap naman si Wakatoshi, nakatayo pa rin at halatang naghihintay ng sagot.

Kaya naman isinatinig ni Satori ang unang sagot na lumitaw sa isip niya.

"Wala akong plano magjowa," nakasimangot na sagot niya. "Lalo na at magpakasal."

"Oh.." ang sagot ni Wakatoshi.

Ngumisi si Satori kay Wakatoshi habang kinukuha niya ang car key niya mula sa drawer ng table niya.

"Bakit? Disappointed ka na hindi ka magiging bestman sa wedding ko?" Pagbibiro niya sa kaibigan. Napasinghot pa sa pagtawa si Satori.

"Bakit bestman lang? Hindi pwedeng ako isa sa groom?"

Natigilan si Satori sa sinabi ni Wakatoshi. At unti-unti siyang tumingala para tingnan ang lalaki.

Mahinang tumawa si Wakatoshi nang makita nito ang gulat sa ekspresyon niya.

"Biro lang."

Ilang segundo bago nakapag-react si Satori. At nang mag react nga siya ay ito na yata ang pinakamasayang Wakatoshi na nakita at narinig niya.

Hindi nagsisi si Satori sa mga kurot at hampas na nabigay niya kay Wakatoshi. Lalo na nang lalong lumakas ang tawa nito.

"Sandale!" May kalakasang sabi ni Wakatoshi, hindi na alam kung ano pang sasabihin at pasinghap-singhap na dahil sa pagtawa. "Masakit! Tends, bitiw!"

"Gago ka, ah?" Asar-angil ni Satori habang kurut-kurot niya ang tagiliran ng namimilipit na si Wakatoshi.

"Suko na! Suko na 'ko!" Natatawa pa ring pagmamakaawa ni Wakatoshi; boses ay mataas na ng isang oktibo.

"Ano muna sasabihin mo?" Mayabang at natatawang tanong ni Satori.

Napasinghot sa pagtawa si Wakatoshi; pigil na pigil na mang-alaska ulit.

"Sorry, master."

Agad binitawan ni Satori sa pagkakakurot si Wakatoshi.

At agad siyang tumalikod.

Dahil ayaw niyang makita ang masuyong ngiti na dumungaw sa mga labi ni Wakatoshi habang nakatingin sa kanya.

"Tara na! Kain na tayo! Kakabwisit!" Banas nang sabi ni Satori pagkatapos hubarin at isampay sa kaliwang forearm niya ang coat niya.

Walang sali-salita at kinuha ni Wakatoshi ang bag ni Satori na nasa ibabaw ng table. Katulad ng nakagawian.

"Isa pang pang-aasar, pare-parehas kayong mab-block nina Teru."

"So bakit kayo magkasama ni Yuuji kahapon?"

Gusto nang umusok ng tainga ni Satori dahil sa pagtaas ng kilay ni Wakatoshi. Gusto niyang magtanong, magbiro kung nagseselos ba ito, pero alam niya, _alam niya_ na mailalagay niya lang sa alanganin ang sarili niya dahil malamang sa malamang ay sasagot ito na _oo_. O kaya ay medyo.

O kung mas malala, baka sabihin pa ni Wakatoshi na ' _akala ko ba, ako lang?_ ' dahil sa totoo lang, mabibilang niya na sa _dalawang kamay_ kung ilang beses nang nasabi ni Wakatoshi ang linya na iyon sa tuwing nalalaman nito na may kasama siyang iba.

At gusto niyang isipin na walang kahulugan ang lahat ng pagsakay ni Wakatoshi sa mga pang-aasar niya. O ang mismo at kusang pang-aasar nito.

Dahil una sa lahat, wala na talagang puwang sa isip niya ang umasa pa.

Napatunayan na naman niya iyon ngayong araw, dahil kahit gaano siya kinilig sa mga banat ni Wakatoshi, hindi na siya humiling na _sana_..  
  


•  
  


Ilang pagkalampag sa pinto ng unit niya, napapailing na tumayo si Wakatoshi para pagbuksan ang mga bulabog.

Napasimangot siya nang makita niya si Terushima; nakangisi habang nakataas ang dalawang kamay at may hawak na malalaking bottled container ng Smart C Pomelo; habang nasa likod si Kuroo at mukhang natulog nang isang linggo sa lawak ng ngiti nito.

"Si Kuroo lang ang pwede pumasok," sabi ni Wakatoshi at hinila papasok si Kuroo mula sa balikat nito.

Nagkunwaring nasasaktan si Terushima.

"Grabe?! Ako na nga nagturo sa 'yo kung paano dumamoves kay Sato?!" Angal ni Terushima habang tinatabig ang braso ni Wakatoshi.

"Tangina, pre, baka umiyak 'yan! Siya nalang single sa 'tin, aawayin mo pa," panggagatong ni Kuroo habang tumutulong mag-alis ng braso ni Wakatoshi.

Kapagkuwan ay tumawa nalang siya at pinatuloy na nang tuluyan ang dalawa sa unit niya.

"Musta business, boss? Balita ko, stock trader na naman burgis mong fam sa ano ah,... saan nga ba 'yun? Cotabato?" Bungad ni Kuroo.

"Indonesia," sagot ni Wakatoshi.

"Ganyan talaga kapag mining. Mayaman Pinas sa marmol. Tangina, bakit may ganu'ng lupa kayo? Lola mo sa tuhod si Cynthia Villar?" Tanong ni Terushima habang binubuksan ang Smart C.

"Gago," natatawang sagot ni Wakatoshi. "Old wealth. Pass to next generation ang all."

"Grabe. So kahit pala hindi ka magtrabaho. Hiraya manawari," sabi ni Terushima na may paghinga sa dulo.

"So bale, bakit ka nagpatawag ng meeting?" Si Kuroo. "Tangina ni Boks at Hajime, hindi maiwan mga esposo nila eh."

"Ganu'n talaga siguro kapag malapit na ikasal, 'no? Feel na feel ang wedding," si Wakatoshi.

"Pero kailangan na rin natin magpustahan kung kanina unang makikitulog si Hajime saka Boks sa unang away mag-asawa nila," litanya ni Terushima at ipinagyabang pa ang dibdib niya.

"Gago ka!" Napapabunghalit sa tawa na sabi ni Kuroo. "Huwag mong i-jinx!"

"Tanga, mabuti nang ready? 'Di ba, Waks?"

Sabay na tumingin ang dalawa kay Wakatoshi para sa reaksyon nito.

Pero busy kakangiti at kaka-type sa cellphone ang lalaki.

"Ano sabi ni Sato?" Nakangiwi at mapang-alaska na tanong ni Terushima.

"Kung nakauwi raw ako ng bahay. And kung nakakain na raw ako ng snack," nakangiting sabi ni Wakatoshi.

"Tangina tapos cells na cells ka sa 'kin kapag kasama ko si Sato?! Tangina, pre, kumpara mo naman ako sa 'yo! Kahit walang magtanong, ikaw at ikaw ang pipiliin nu'n!" Napapalatak na sabi ni Terushima. Halos magdabog na ito.

Pero imbis na gatungan pa ni Kuroo ang sinabi ni Terushima ay parehas silang napatigil nang yumuko si Wakatoshi para magtago ng ngiti.

Napatalbog si Terushima sa pagkakaupo.

"Tangina, Waks! Kinikilig!"

"Ano nangyari kanina?!" Maingay na tanong ni Kuroo.

"Wala!" Natatawang tanggi ni Wakatoshi, kahit ramdam niya ang pag-init ng mga pisngi niya nang maalala niya kung gaano kaasar si Satori sa mga pang-aasar niya.

"Eh bakit may pa-meeting?!" Si Kuroo ulit.

Walang nagsalita. Nawala na rin ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Wakatoshi. Humimlay ang paningin niya sa table, nakatitig.

"Naisip ko lang kasi..." panimula ni Wakatoshi.

"...ano?" Si Terushima na dumukwang pa para ilapit ang sarili kay Wakatoshi.

"Hindi na tayo bata."

Hindi pa man tapos ang sinasabi niya ay sabay na napatayo sina Kuroo at Terushima, kapwa nakasabunot sa buhok at nanlalaki ang mga mata.

"Tangina! Gusto mo na magpakasal?!" Sigaw ni Kuroo.

"Nagsimula 'to nu'ng sinabi ni Hajime na nagpropose s'ya, 'no?!" Hiyaw ni Terushima.

"Gago?! Anim na buwan na 'yon?!" Si Kuroo ulit.

"Tangina! Ang tagal mo na'ng binabalakan asawahin si Sato?!" Si Terushima.

"Wait! Calm down! Hindi pa nga ako nagcoconfess, eh!" Natatawang sabi ni Wakatoshi.

Tila gayuma na nagpakalma ang mga salita niya dahil umupo at tumahimik ang dalawa.

At para bang bumalik sa reyalidad silang tatlo.

"Oo nga pala," napapakamot na sabi ni Kuroo. "Wala ka nga palang balak umamin."

"Oo nga. Sabi mo tropa-tropa nalang talaga." Si Terushima.

Hindi sumagot si Wakatoshi. Bagkus ay napalunok siya at hindi niya maiwasang kabahan. Pinagdantay niya ang dalawang palad at tiniim ang mga labi.

Hindi niya gusto ang biglang pagbabago sa ekspresyon ni Kuroo.

"Teka... hindi joke 'yung kanina?" Mahinahong tanong ni Kuroo. "Tungkol sa... paglagay sa tahimik?"

Hindi sumagot si Wakatoshi. Sinubukan niyang ngumiti pero hindi niya kaya.

"Para bang ano... parang... napaisip ka bigla na if there's someone na gusto mo talaga makasama... si Satori na talaga?" Mahinahon na ring tanong ni Terushima.

Tumango si Wakatoshi. "Parang.. parang ganu'n na nga. I just can't see myself without him? Also, 26 na tayo. Hindi n'yo ba naisip 'yun? And lastly, I want more."

"You want more?!" Tanong ni Kuroo pagkadukwang nito sa harap ni Wakatoshi.

"I mean, I want to take a risk. Aamin lang naman-"

"Hindi pwede! I mean, hinay-hinay ka lang!" Si Kuroo na ngayon ay palakad-lakad na sa harap ni Wakatoshi.

"Teka, pre, ano'ng mali e aamin lang naman?!" Tanong ni Terushima kay Kuroo.

Napaurong si Terushima nang titigan siya ni Kuroo. Seryoso. Walang bahid ng biro.

Sabay haltak ni Kuroo sa damit ni Terushima sa banyo.

"Waks, sandale, ah? Kausapin ko lang saglit si Yuuji. Masyadong mapang-asar, walang ambag eh."

Nagtataka man, tumango na rin si Wakatoshi.

Iyon ang ang hinintay ni Kuroo para hatakin si Terushima papasok ng banyo at isinara ang pinto nito.

"Gago!" Paanas na sabi ni Kuroo kay Terushima. "Hindi s'ya pwedeng umamin! Bakit ngayon pa!"

"Wala namang masama?! Pre, lagpas isang dekada nang nag-hihintayan 'yang dalawang 'yan?!" Si Terushima, at gusto matawa ni Kuroo kung gaano kaseryoso bigla ang damuho. Pero hindi pwede. Serious matter muna.

"Hindi mo ba naaalala 'yung sinabi ni Oudnet sa 'tin bago graduation n'ya?! Tangina- hindi na siya umaasa! Matagal na! At ito namang hindi talaga balak umamin, bigla namang naisipang na ano?! Umamin?! Kasi gusto na n'yang lumagay sa tahimik?! Kasama si Satori?!"

Nagpapanic na si Kuroo.

"Baliw! Syempre, date muna!" Gatong ni Terushima.

"That's beside the point!" Arangkada ni Kuroo. Sabay sapo sa mukha.

"Hindi na umaasa si Satori," kapagkuwan ay anas ni Kuroo. "Oo, mahal niya pa pero... Teru, nagmove-on na si Satori sa pagiging hopeless romantic. Alam kong maiintindihan mo. Magkaiba ang unrequited love. Sa umaasa. Si Satori, dumating na siya sa point na tanggap na niya. Hindi kakayanin ni Satori kapag nalaman niya na... na all this time, mahal din siya ni Bakal?!"

Hindi sumasagot si Terushima. Nakayuko lang ito at halatang nag-iisip na rin.

"Ayoko na," kapagkuwan ay bulong ni Terushima. "Uwi na 'ko."

"Puta ka, hindi ka si Bokuto!" Singhal ni Kuroo sabay hampas sa likod ni Terushima.

"Gago 'to!" Iyak ni Terushima.

"Tara na nga! Kailangan muna natin makausap si Satori! Tangina naman kasi! Sana dati pa nag-aminan!" Si Kuroo sabay bukas ng pinto ng banyo.

Umuungot namang simunod si Terushima.

"Ano'ng ginawa n'yo?!" Nakakunot-noo at nandidiring tanong ni Wakatoshi.

"Wala!" Exaggerated na pagtanggi ni Kuroo sabay ngiti. "Tara! Laklak Smart C!"


End file.
